Mystify
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary is a shadowhunter and Jace is a mundane, they meet, and everything goes perfectly, right? Wrong. Valentine and Sebastian have the power to teleport Clary to them whenever they want to, they are evil, and when Clary meets a good looking vampire things start to get flawed.
1. Sightless

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments. _

**_Sightless _**

The house was brick red with a colonial style look; with four white columns to hold up the balcony, there were bushes with nicely cut hedges on either side of the pathway to the door. The house had many large white windows and looked to be three stories tall. Even though it was pitch black outside, I could see everything; like a bat, blind in the day and all-seeing at night.

"Clary, stop planning your plan to get away and break into that house!" My tutor yelled, which let me listen from the earpiece microphone attached to my ear. It was a clever invention from the mundanes, who were useful at times, that could let me listen to my tutor even if he was miles away in the Institute.

I couldn't help but smile, "With pleasure."

Pulling my small grappling hook pistol out (again, mundane's were useful sometimes) of my pocket- which was basically a gun that shot rope with three hooks at the end which latched on to whatever it needed to latch on to- I ran towards the house. Once near it, I aimed and pulled the trigger which fired the hook and the hook almost instantaneously was latched up to the top of the house. I pulled gently on it to make sure it was hooked, then I started my way up to the top of the house.

I had walked my way up the side of house up until the second story window when I saw a flash of white-blonde hair run across the window. Quickly, I pushed with both of my legs off the window and then turned my body so that my back would hit the glass. As hoped, the glass broke and I was in the house.

Letting go of the gun, I shooed it away and quickly hid under a table, pulling out my tracker in the same movement. After all, even if I was wearing a sheet of glamour the mundanes could still hear every move I made; if they could hear me, that is. That's why my tutor made every shadowhunter-in-training go into what he calls 'a year in silence' where we learn how to do everything silently.

After a few seconds of hiding and my tracker doing absolutely nothing, I pulled out a dagger, just to be ready, and I walked out of the room I broke into. Almost as soon as I shut the door to that room, three men came running down the hallway with guns in hand.

Two of the men had brown-almost black- hair that blended in with the dark night. They were both taller than the third who had blonde hair. The same two looked to be related, father and son, perhaps, but the third didn't look like them at all.

The third, blonde one had very strong, pronounced looks that were all beautiful. He had fine, curly, golden blonde hair and eyes that look tawny-brown in the dark with long eyelashes. He had a slim, muscular build and he was tall with long arms and legs. His face could be described as beautiful, sexy, angular but none of those could illustrate just how gorgeous he actually was.

I gasped.

The two brown haired ones kept running down the hall, past the door that lead to the room I actually broke into. The blonde stopped, holding his gun up to his shoulder with his hand on the trigger and one eye closed, looking around the hallway as he tried to protect his home.

His eyes and body moved in a circle as he looked for the source of the noise that came from my mouth. His tawny eyes slowly moved around the walls and over the walls, until they... looked right into mine.

The blonde's gun lowered a little, his mouth dropped ever so slightly, and his eyes widened. The woman in me couldn't help but think this was adorable.

"Who are you?" He demanded, the adorable look leaving his face.

My thoughts on his face came to an abrupt halt as I realized he could see me, through the glamour... _he could see me._ No, this wasn't right he was supposed to run right past me like those two black haired men did. _Why did he see me? _

"Who are you?" He asked, again, shaper.

I dropped the knife in my hand and spoke in a daze, "I mean you no harm."

His grip loosened on his gun, which made it fall a little more, "Then who are you?"

Before I could answer, the two taller men came running back down the hallway. The younger looking one put a hand on the blondes' shoulder.

"Jace?" The younger one asked, "Jace, are you okay?"

"What is it, son? What did you see?" The older one asked, looking in front of the blonde, Jace. He looked right over me and then away. _So the two black haired ones couldn't see me, but the blonde could. Interesting... _

I smiled at this revelation as Jace continued to stare at me, but then he shook his head and spoke to the two men.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw a woman, but I'm okay." Jace said lamely, he brought on hand up to his face and closed his eyes tightly before opening them back up, "I must have just imagined it. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." The older one said, "We were worried about you though, don't do that when we think someone has broken into the house."

"Watch out!" Jace suddenly yelled and pointed behind me. I only had time to move my head an inch as a knife came rushing past my ear, it flew past the three men in front of me and stuck into the wall. I whirled around.

Standing in front of me was public enemy number one, Sebastian Morgensten. He was tall, as tall as Jace, with a beautifully evil face. His eyes were black as night and his hair was white-blonde in the day, but especially silver in the night. Sebastian wore normal shadowhunter clothes, all black pants and shirt with weapons and poisons attached at every possible place.

"Come looking for me?" Sebastian taunted me. "I could say I'm honored, any beautiful woman come to look for me I happily welcome for a full night."

I, with my shadowhunter reflexes, quickly grabbed another knife, but didn't throw it at him. Not yet.

"Unfortunately, our night is half over so I suppose I'll have to thank you quickly." He took a step towards me, and another until he was three feet away.

"Then let me say you're welcome." I smiled, throwing the knife and hitting him across his cheek; making blood, that looked black in the night, rush out of the wound.

"You're aim has gotten better," Sebastian rose his hand up to his cheek and looked at the blood on his fingers, "Unfortunately for you, so has my speed."

Sebastian was immediately right in front of me, our chest pushed up together and then he was back at the start of the hallway in less than a second. He was a blur again as the door I had came through was suddenly wrenched opened and then shut.

I dashed through the door, seeing Sebastian jump out the window I had broken into with one last look at me he said, "Don't worry, my love, we'll see each other again." I ran up to the window, but it was no use; I couldn't jump from this high to the ground and live and also, Sebastian was probably a mile away by now.

"Watch out for what?" I heard the younger one from the hallway scream, "Jace, what's wrong with you?"

I didn't hear Jace's answer, but I did hear the door open and close as Jace led the two other men into the room I was in; which I now realized to be an upstairs dinning room. I turned my head over my shoulder, locking Jace's eyes with mine for one final glance before I jumped out the window; grabbing the rope from my hooking-gun and making my way down to the grass. Before I ran off into the woods that surrounded the house.

The nausea and headache already setting in as the flowers touched my fingers.

A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thank you to mrdirtguy3 for the name!


	2. Wickedness

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

**Wickedness **

I knocked on the black front door the next afternoon, hoping that this was the right house. Having gotten no sleep last night or this morning, my mind was a little off and with what happened last night at this house every shadowhunter was looking for this one teenage criminal.

An older woman with black hair and deep ocean blue eyes, opened the door. She was a very pretty woman who idly reminded me of Isabelle Bane, one of the two people at the Institute that actually was my good friend.

"Hello." The woman said after an uncomfortable silence, as I stored her image in my mind for later. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," I replied, "I'm looking for Jace. Is he here?" I tried to smile sweetly.

"He is, can I ask who you are?" The woman questioned, looking at me in a way as if she was trying to remember my face from a long time ago.

"I'm," I paused, _what was a mundane word that this woman would know_, "Jace's... girlfriend."

She seemed to buy it, "Oh, honey I'm sorry! Jace never told me about you." She turned towards the stairs and called for him, "Jace, come down here! I'm Jace's mother, Maryse Lightwood, you can call me Maryse or Mrs. Lightwood; whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood." I smiled at her as I saw Jace run down the grand staircase behind her.

"Yeah, mom?" Jace asked Maryse, not seeing me yet when he did his eyes widened like they had last night.

"Jace, your girlfriend is here." Maryse stepped out of the way of me and whispered to her son, "She's very beautiful, Jace, and seems very sweet."

Jace looked stunned, but when he recovered a few seconds later he glared at me, "Mom, I've never seen this girl before in my life."

I rose my eyebrows and turned to Maryse, "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Lightwood, can I have a tour?"

Jace walked up quickly and said, "Oh, baby, is that you? I'm sorry, I couldn't see your red hair in the light. Come with me."

He, not so gently, took my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and then his attitude completely changed, "Oh, I see. You couldn't resist my beauty and decided to come back."

I grabbed his hand and pushed it off my arm, glaring at him, "I came here for evidence not for you." I replied and starting walking down the hallway. I stepped through a door that I knew led to the upstairs dinning room- the place where Sebastian escaped last night.

The room, in the light, was beyond beautiful. The room was wide open, with intervals of three lean windows, space, then more windows which made it seem that the room would go on forever. One window was broken, with glass still on the floor in front of it. To cover the windows were black, automatic looking shades one of them had a small red dot on them, which I would save in my mind for later. The table itself was covered in a white sheet with an elegant centerpiece of flowers with white plates, silverware, and black napkins on top of them.

I heard the door shut and Jace stepped up to stand beside me, he held two knives; the one I had dropped and the one that Sebastian had thrown. I tensed, even though he was no threat to me- having someone this close to me was uncomfortable. I also saw that when he looked down at me, his eyes were golden-brown and they pierced right through me.

"I hid these from the police that came this morning." He placed the hilts of the knives in my glove covered hands, "I don't know why, I guess I thought you would come back for them."

"Well, I did." I replied, "Thank you." Jace nodded as I walked towards the window, before bending down and gently touching the broken glass.

"So what are you?" He asked, stepping close to my crouched down form.

I shook my head, "No can do, I don't tell my backstory."

"Why not?" Jace asked.

"Because you're a stranger and I don't talk to strangers." I scooped up some glass with two hands and poured it into the small bag I had.

"Funny, you're a stranger, too, and I let you in even though you broke into my house." He replied, cocking his head to the side. I rose to my full height.

"But I am a short girl and you are a tall, muscular man, who looks more like the victim?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled arrogantly, "I knew you were checking me out."

I rose my eyebrows and turned to the curtains, taking out a small vile and getting the blood off the black curtains that I saw earlier.

"Can I ask a new question then?" He questioned, then asked before I could answer, "Why are you wearing long-sleeves in the summer?"

This was true, it was incredibly hot outside, and I was wearing black long-sleeves with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and leather high-heeled boots. It was pretty much what I wore everyday, except today I had my red-curly hair down instead of up... and I didn't have weapons and poisons everywhere. Since the mundanes would pretty much freak out if I did.

I never told anyone why I always wore long-sleeves except for my closets friends and even they didn't know every detail. And I had never known someone who is so observant that they saw that I only wear long-sleeves almost instantly.

"I get cold easily." I told him lamely, under the stare of his eyes.

Jace didn't have time to answer, because Maryse walked through the door.

"Oh, Jace, don't lead her in here. This is the scene of the crime; did he tell you about it?" She asked and I shook my head, "Last night someone broke into this room, they didn't take anything or hurt anyone, thank God. Or I suppose I should be thanking Jace, my husband: Robert, and Alec."

Alec and Robert my mind searched through itself to see if I knew this 'Alec' or 'Robert' ... that must be the ones Jace was with; the taller one with black hair and deep blue eyes and the older one with brown eyes.

"Yes," I couldn't help but smile at Jace, "thank God you had _them." _ I smiled because _I_ was the reason Sebastian left, if I hadn't been here then he would of killed every mundane here.

"Mom, can you leave us alone please? I need to speak with... her alone." Jace asked, and my smile widened as I realized he didn't know my name.

"Of course. But first, will you please stay for dinner? I've made italian." Maryse asked me.

"Sure she can." Jace answered for me, smiling right back. "We don't have plans tonight."

I glared at Jace, "Sure, thank you." I nodded at Maryse, turning to look out the broken window.

There was a man out there, which I guessed to be Robert; Maryse's husband. He was running around the front yard, chasing after a small boy who I guessed to be eight or nine. At the Institute, this young boy would have already started his training to become a shadowhunter. He wouldn't be able to run around and play in the front yard with his father, right now he would be in training; perhaps with swords.

Not too soon, he would have to kill his first demon. The thought of an eleven year old killing something other than there imaginarily villain was a thought that made me sad. This is how kids should act; running around, playing, giggling. They shouldn't be learning how to kill in four different ways.

Faintly I noticed that Maryse had left, Jace and I were alone once again.

"You're family is beautiful." I said without thinking, "You should treasure them."

I looked over my shoulder to see Jace's stunned face, "I do."

Nodding, I turned fully away from the window. Not wanting to reminisce about how my life could have been.

"Can I ask you another question?" Jace asked after a short silence, again I didn't get to respond before he was already talking, "Why do you look so tired?"

I could've rolled my eyes, Jace was very observant; which could be very bad. Either way I guess I would have to tell him about shadowhunters, to see if he knew about them and I really did want to know why he could see me.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." I said, getting no sleep was normal for me.

"That's not healthy." Jace shook his head, like a disappointed mother.

I shrugged, "I'm used to it." And then changed the subject, "Can I see your hand?"

"You see with your eyes." Jace replied in a mocking tone, I glared at him and grabbed his right hand; looking at the back of it. _That couldn't be... _

"Are you left-handed?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, why?" Jace replied. I sighed in annoyance, let go of his right hand and grabbed his left, looking at the back of it, too. But there was still nothing.

"Nothing." I whispered, confusion seeping into me. _How could he be a shadowhunter without any Marks? Could it be possible that he just never got them? _

"What am I supposed to have on my hand?" He asked, his voice sounded excited- like he was about to get answers. I let go of his hand, still pondering why there was nothing on the back of it.

"Most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their dominant hand when they turn twelve." I said without thinking, and then I almost slapped a hand to my forehead. _Why Clary? Why would you tell him that? What is it about this mundane- or whatever he was- that makes you speak without thinking? _

"Shadowhunter? What's a shadowhunter?"

"My kind." I replied simply and his face lit up in satisfaction at this new found information, "But I'll tell you no more, because remember? I don't do backstories."

"Dinner time!" Maryse yelled from downstairs.

"Then come on, _girlfriend," _Jace hissed the word, "Let's go eat and I'll introduce you to my family." He took me by the arm and started to lead me towards the door. We were in the hallway when I spoke again.

"By the way, I'm Clary." I told him, shaking his hand off my arm and holding out a hand for him to shake.

He nodded slowly a weird look in his eye, he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Clary. I'm Jace."

I smiled, "Jace, you are the most interesting character I've ever met." I told him honestly.

"Clary, you don't know anything about me." Jace replied, starting to walk down the hallway again. I followed him, catching up to his long-legged stride easily.

"That's true." _I suppose I will just have to do more research then, _I added in my head as we made our way downstairs.

Quickly, I figured out that Maryse's profession must be a designer- that or she just had a good eye- because everything in the house was beautiful. _Yet another trait that reminded me of Isabelle... _

The kitchen was over-whelming, it was bright with two chandeliers; one over the island and another over the five-seated-table. The kitchen cabinets were all white with black knobs, the island was a beige color with some white flowers in a bowl on top of it, the tile in the kitchen was also white. The table-area was still bright but a little dimmer because the floors were a dark, brown wood instead of all white. The table was a beautiful brown color as well with five-comfortable looking chairs all around the circular table.

"Wow." I gaped, "This is beautiful."

The one I recognized from last night, the younger one with blue eyes, said, "Yes, and it smells wonderful." He walked up to me with his hand outstretched, "I'm Alec, Jace's brother."

"Clary." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alec nodded, and the older one from front yard and with him the younger boy I saw as well walked through the back door.

"I'm Robert Lightwood and this is Max." The man gestured to themselves.

"Dad! I wanted to introduce myself to her," Max yelled at his father and then turned to me, "Hello, my name is Max."

I laughed, "Hi, Max. I'm Clary."

"Honey, are you hot? You're wearing a lot of clothing." Maryse said, putting plates on the table.

"Yeah," Jace said from behind me, "Let me get your coat."

And I felt my leather coat being pulled from my body, I let him take it but I did take extra precaution to make sure that my forearms- or at least the top of them-were covered.

"Alright, everyone!" Maryse announced after placing the lasagna on the table, "Let's eat!"

Obediently, we all sat down at the table; Jace and Maryse sat on either side of me. After getting our food, we started to eat and make small talk. As I was sipping from my drink, my head started to hurt and my stomach got nauseas. _Oh no... _

I stood up abruptly, hiding my arm in my sleeve. The Lightwoods all looked up at me.

"What's wrong, Clary?" Jace stood up as well, "You're becoming green."

I flinched away from him, "I have to- I have to go. I'm sorry, thank you." I said as I ran towards and out the door.

Dashing blindly towards the woods, I pulled out my stele and drew a rune that made me disappear - a glamour rune. My headache grew so much that I got dizzy and had to slow down, I staggered into a stump and fell.

"Clary?" The hissing voice came a moment later, "Why do you fight me?"

"Come on, open your eyes. Don't be dramatic." The second voice came. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to make them go away, even though I knew they wouldn't. I opened my eyes.

"There we go." The first voice said, "Come, my daughter, we have work to do."

Slowly, I stood up and turned around to face my brother and father. Sebastian seemed to be wearing the same exact clothing as last night, but my father... he looked as wickedly monstrous as ever.

He was well over my height with white blonde hair and eyes were pitch-black. He was buff and had small white scars all over his face, neck, and arms from his years of being a shadowhunter. My father had murdered, stolen, robbed, and lied and I hated him with all of my heart. Well, maybe not all of it because I hated Sebastian as well.

"Come on, we don't have all night." My father, Valentine, hissed at me. I walked forward to the table, where they both sat, on top of the table were blue prints and all different types of weapons.

"Sit beside me, my love." Sebastian cooed, "I missed you."

I ignored my brother and sat down in a chair that was as far away from Valentine and Sebastian that I could get. Sebastian did not let this ruin his confidence, because suddenly his chair moved and then his black eyes were right in front of me as he pulled out the chair, beside me, for him.

"Showing off, Sebastian?" I asked.

"Only for you." His eyes tightened.

I glared at him, "How sweet."

"Stop talking!" Valentine suddenly yelled, "That's the last time I'll say it, next time I will _imply _that I'm serious. Now, both of you, over here because we have to go over our plans to kill all of the Downworlders."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments. _

**Stolen **

That night, I lie away in my bed thinking about Clary; her beautiful red curls framing her circular face perfectly, her green eyes which shown brighter than the sun, her petite, warm body that I had the chance to hold today. Even if it was just a tug on the arm, my hand still ignited in sparks, and my heart skipped.

Yesterday, I realized I liked her. I didn't think I liked her in that way: the way that made your heart beat fast, that when she looked at me it almost made me want to blush, they way that makes you want to kiss her and hold her when she is sad.

Today, though, I knew that I cared for her because she had saved my family. I liked her because of her determination, skill, beauty, and charm. But, underneath everything, I just couldn't tell if she was on the 'good' side. I thought she was because when she came back to my house today, I saw the good in her eyes. I saw that she wanted to stop the man that broke in after her.

And I felt the overwhelming jealousy hit me again when I heard that man call her love. Although, Clary didn't look like she wanted him and, she made that clear when she threw a knife at his face. I couldn't reminisce about that man without wanting to punch the wall of my bedroom.

Another reason I was confused was how she act around my family, and then she ran out the door. I tried to run after her, but before I could even take a step out of the driveway, she was gone; disappearing in the woods. I feared I would never see her again as I walked back inside, but then my mother had pointed out that she left her jacket - which I know held in my hands- and that we would have to return it.

That was my plan, just to see her again I would search everywhere, every store, every house, just to return this jacket to her and then maybe she would want to stay in my life.I knew this was ridiculous, I got the feeling that Clary didn't care whether or not she left this jacket here, she only cared about... nothing.

That revelation made my heart shatter into a million pieces. Okay, so maybe I did like her more than I thought before.

Suddenly, I heard a window break and I shot up in bed. _Maybe it was Clary. _But no, I knew immediately that this was not Clary, after the window broke I heard hissing sounds and running, heavy feet.

Then everything became eerily quiet before my door was ripped off it's hinges and thrown against the wall. In the dark, I saw two red eyes and a tall, black figure that definitely wasn't human. It hissed at me in a way that made my skin crawl, then it darted at me and I jumped off my bed; the jacket safely in my hands.

Getting distracted for one second, I heard something heavy hit the floor and Clary's jacket became lighter in my hands, I looked down to see knives and a syringe filled with purple liquid on the floor, _thank you Clary. _I picked them up and slashed at the creatures back, it screamed and thrashed and then suddenly, with a poof of smoke, it was gone.

Letting myself smile, I, stupidly, thought my troubles were over. And then I heard a horribly, blood-curling scream, without a second thought, I ran from my room. Carrying Clary's weapons with me.

I sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time as I saw more windows were broken, the grand staircase was missing some stairs, and black goo marked the places were the creatures had been. I started to run faster.

"Jace!" I recognized that voice, it was Alec, "Jace! What is attacking our house?!"

I ran towards my brother, and slashed the demon who was about to bite him. "Come on! We have to get out of here! Where is everyone else?" I yelled, looking behind him and seeing no one.

"I don't know! They-" Alec's face scared me, "They were taken. I saw dad being lifted in the air and I tried to catch him, but I couldn't see what _was_ taking him! I'm sorry-"

It was as if my world came crashing down, this would be the first night I would tear up, "All of them?"

Alec nodded, his hands coming up to cover his face, "Mom, Dad... and Max."

It took a long moment, but then I grabbed Alec's arm and started to pull him out of the house, because one of us had to be strong and save both of our lives.

We made it to the front yard and saw that every bush and flower, every perfectly cut beautiful bush, was being eaten and stomped on over the creatures. Another came in our direction and I got the syringe ready, before -quite easily- pushing it into it's goo of skin and injecting the purple liquid.

It worked like a charm. The creature screamed and thrashed, it's red eyes rolled back into it's head and like the Wicked Witch of the West, the thing melted right in front of me. I momentarily wished that I had more of that stuff.

I pulled Alec along after me and soon we were in the middle of the fields when I noticed that I had no weapons left. _This was it_, I thought as the creatures started to surround my brother and I, _this is how I'm going to die. _

Alec was tugged from my grasp by unbearable strength and I looked around, prepared to yell, kick, scream whatever I had to do to help my brother that was being clawed in the chest.

Then, like an angel coming down from Heaven, Clary appeared. She ran out of the woods, knives in hand, pausing only to kill the Hell risen creatures who were attacking us and even then she did not stop.

Two came with her, two black haired figures; a man and a woman. The woman had at silvery-gold whip that she slashed out at the creatures. She showed a high level of skill and proficiency wielding the weapon. The woman had long, ink black hair and black eyes. She was quite tall, only a few inches shorter than I was, and very slim.

The man looked like her, but didn't look like her at all. His hair was spiked up with multiple colors at the tips of his hair. He was tall, lanky, but not skinny. His muscles were toned and he was tan. The man was dressed in flamboyant colors and dark sunglasses. He didn't use weapons, he snapped his fingers and then pulled his hand back and the creatures flew, unwillingly back and into the woods where I heard them screech moments later.

Clary, and the other two, reached us. The man immediately ran towards Alec, moving his hands, which were now glowing blue, over Alec's bloody and bruised chest. Clary forcefully took my arm in her small hand, crouching down as she did. Out of her back pocket, she pulled out a long, slender twig wand-like instrument and drew a beautiful marking on my arm. Suddenly my cuts started to heal.

"An _iratze_ rune," She whispered, "It will heal you."

My vision started to get clearer, "Clary, they stole my mom, my dad, and Max. Please, go get them. Get them back-"

"Calm down," Clary removed her hand from arm, "We'll get them back, I promise. But first we have to get you and your brother to safety."

I nodded and she looked away from me, I told her, "I used your weapons, that you left in your jacket last night. Those are what kept me alive."

She nodded, "Magnus, be careful with him, he is a mundane."

The man nodded, "I figured that out, thanks." Clary didn't look at me, only over my head as she nodded and stood all the way up.

"Clary, there are many more demons coming." The black haired woman said looking at a cell phone object, "There is going to be way to many and we are running out of weapons."

Clary closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, "How many?"

The black haired woman's head snapped up, "Don't joke. This is serious."

"Isabelle, she knows." Magnus interrupted and then talked to Clary, "You have to show them." Magnus stood up, and I noticed that Alec's gashes were also healed. Clary looked into the woods for a long moment.

"Jace, Alec." She still was staring into the woods, "Go get anything that you desperately need. Odds are if you get back here everything will be torn down."

"No!" Alec screamed, "I want to know what's going on!"

"We'll explain everything, but listen to Clary. You need to go get what you can before-" Magnus couldn't finish because all of a sudden row upon row of creatures marched out of the woods, like the Union soldiers at the battle of Shiloh.

They were white-scaled demons with a cluster of eyes set dead center in the front of its domed skull. It looked something like a cross between an Alligator and a centipede with a thick flat snout and a barbed tail that whipped from side to side. It has multiple legs and claws as well as a row of fanged teeth. They drooled green fluid and had a long black tongue.

Clary dropped her knife and walked towards them, completely at ease. As if she walks into a death bed all the time. I almost called out to her, to get her to come back, but Magnus and Isabelle face's were sure. I swallowed my yell.

"_Kill her... delicious blood... kill..."_ Several started to hiss, but the one in front, the biggest one, slithered towards Clary. I took a few steps forward.

"_We have come to kill him,_" The head-demon hissed, pointing a slimy figure at Magnus, _"and take you with us." _ It pointed at Clary and started to advance.

At this; I ran to Clary, got in front of her and yelled, "Don't touch her!"

"Jace!" Clary and Alec both screamed, I blinked and Clary was back in front of me.

She pulled her sleeve up and showed her arm to the creatures. On her forearm was a intricate tattoo with stars and flowers and a tracing of an beautiful black shape. The demons flinched back and then row by row they marched back into the woods without a look back.

Clary pulled her sleeve back down slowly, making sure that all the demons were gone. Then, she whirled around to look at me.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" She glared at me.

"You've saved my life twice now, I had to do something to repay you." I shrugged, "You could say that it was sweet and romantic."

"Or I could say that it was stupid and idiotic." Clary muttered, still glaring at me. I almost apologized and hugged her.

"You're welcome." I replied smirking at her, then turning around, and walked back towards Alec and the others. I hugged my brother in an effort to calm him, after all that's what Mom always did when I was upset. "They'll be okay, Alec."

"Jace, what's going on?" He pushed away from me, "I want answers! Who are you people? And why can't I see what you were fighting?"

"Alec, we will give you answers, just like we promised. But those demons we were fighting will come back, so you and Jace need to go get whatever your going to need." Clary replied to him.

"Come on, Alec." I said, "Let's go pack a bag."

"Fine." Alec sighed and turned sharply to walk back inside.

"Wait," Clary sped up to walk in front of him, "Let me go in first." Isabelle and Magnus joined Clary in the front and I walked up to push Alec along.

After the three mysterious people checked the house and made sure everything was alright, we were allowed to go into our rooms. When we were done packing our bags of clothes and everything that we absolutely needed, Alec and I walked downstairs. We met up with Magnus and Isabelle in the kitchen.

"Where's Clary?" I asked worriedly.

"She went outside to go check her tracker." Isabelle replied easily, "We are keeping an eye on her."

"Why does she always wear so much clothing?" I asked Isabelle and Magnus after a moment of silence.

"You pig! You want to see her without-" Magnus started to yell.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean... why does she always wear long sleeves?" I shook my head.

"She hasn't told you?" Isabelle asked, "I'm surprise, from the way she has been guarding you I would've thought she would tell you all her deepest, darkest secrets by now."

"But you know why, don't you?"

"Yes."

I motioned to Alec and I, "Can you tell us?"

"She hasn't told you anything? Anything at all?" Isabelle rose her eyebrows.

"Well, I know nothing." Alec said, his tone reeked with spite.

"If he Marks the rune on his arm, then she gets pulled to him - along with Sebastian." Isabelle said.

"He?" I asked.

"Valentine." Magnus replied for her. Before I could ask who Valentine or Sebastian was, Clary walked through the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked, a little impatiently. I nodded along with everyone else and Clary led the way out of the door.

After a long walk, we eventually came to a large, white-brick church. Magnus pulled out a brass key from one of his multiple pockets in his skin tight purple jeans. The key looked old, but not rusty, it looked like a key that would open an old chest in the attic.

"You live here?" I exclaimed, "It's a church."

"Obviously." Isabelle muttered.

"And it's a dump." Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

Clary ignored them both, "Let your mind relax, Jace, imagine this church covered in paint and you have to pick it off."

I did what she asked. It took a few moments, but then the true image of the church made its appearance. I saw the thick spires of the cathedral, the gleam of the leaded windows, and a large brass key hole to which Magnus was pushing the object in.

"Wow." I whispered, dazed.

When I let the image go, I looked down at Clary, because now I noticed that she was only up to my chin, preparing to thank her. I saw her glance at Isabelle, a satisfactory glance that said, _I told you. _Isabelle moved her eyes away and walked through the large door.

"What can you see that I can't see?" Alec asked, irritated, "Jace?"

"It really is beautiful, Alec." I replied, following Clary inside. Alec grumbled something under his breath and followed after me, Magnus came in behind him and Isabelle led us all.

At the end of a small hallway, was an elevator which we all rode up in silence. I began to think about my family and then pushed that thought away, not wanting to appear to be crying in front of the three strangers and my brother. Instead, I thought about more positive thoughts, about Clary.

_I definitely liked her more than your supposed to like someone who just killed unimaginable demons and save your life all in one day. _

The elevator doors opened to a long hallway, we started walking down it. Through half-open doors, I saw countless identical small rooms; each with a bed, nightstand, lamp, and an armoire. Pale arches of stone held up the high ceilings.

"Why are there so many rooms?" I asked.

"We're pledged to offer safety and lodging to any Shadowhunter who requests it." Clary shrugged.

"Or warlock." Magnus pointed out from behind us. Alec and I both stopped and whirled around at the man at this.

"Only if they're not naughty." Clary laughed, seemingly oblivious to what Alec and I just realized, "Jace, Alec, I wouldn't fight him. One wrong word and Magnus will teleport you to an island with no money, food, or clothes. Not," She added quickly, "that it's ever happened to me."

"Yes it has." Magnus mouthed to us, looking proud of himself.

"You're a warlock!" Alec screeched. "But you don't have a lizards tail or goat feet!"

"But I do," Magnus said with a tone to his voice that sent a chill down my spine, "have cat eyes." And he removed his sunglasses.

And I was looking into the eyes of a cat. His eyes were yellow and green with vertical pupils. Alec gasped.

I turned to look at Clary and Isabelle, "Are you two warlocks, too?"

They both shook their heads, Isabelle started to walk further down the hallway.

"Faeries? Vampires?" They shook their heads again.

"Don't worry, we aren't djinn's either." Isabelle giggled.

Clary shrugged, "Isabelle can get pretty choleric, though."

"And you're a ray of sunshine after a demon hurts you." Isabelle rolled her dark eyes.

"Can we start talking about something productive, please?" Alec said, irked, "You three promised to get my parents and my brother back and _what the hell is a shadowhunter?" _

The three strange people all glanced at each other, then Clary said, "Come sit down in the dinning room-"

"No! I wan't to know-" Alec started to yell.

Clary cut him off, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

We made our way into the dinning room, Isabelle left, saying that she was going to cook something to which both Clary and Magnus warned us not to eat her food. When we entered the dinning room, I tried to count all the chairs around the table, but after fifty-six I lost interest. There was probably two hundred chairs that could fit that many said people comfortably. Clary sat down in a set and gestured us to sit.

We all sat.

She took a deep breath, "Shadowhunters are also called Nephilim. The goal of the Nephilim is to end the plague of demons on Earth. We are sent off to every place on Earth to fight against demon crowds."

"Specially trained warriors taught since they could walk." Magnus whispered.

"How are you going to find our family then?" Alec asked.

"First, we need to figure out who took them in the first place. Even though, we have a few ideas." Clary glanced sideways at Magnus and away, "Since Nephilim are prepared for these situations and we have very modern, skilled trackers."

"How long?" Alec hissed.

"We don't have a specific time-"

"Alec." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He shook it right off, "Jace, they could be getting tortured right now! Or poisoned! Or even-" Alec cut himself off by shaking his head. "Why don't you care?"

"Of course I care! I just-" I yelled back, "Magnus and Clary are doing all that they can."

"They haven't done _anything_!" Alec shouted and with that, he stormed out of the room. Past Isabelle with her stunned face and green-tomato soup.

"Well, that was all very amusing." Magnus rose an eyebrow, watching Alec's retreating form, "But, there is still more work to be done." Magnus eyed Clary, "Get dress. You're going to Pandemonium."

Clary:

That's what Magnus told me just under an hour ago, and even though I didn't feel right about it. Seeing that Jace and Alec's family members were stolen today and how Alec had just stormed off, but Jace assured me that it was alright.

So, here I was, finishing my last coat of mascara before looking over my outfit. I wore a long black dress that went all the way down to my ankles, to cover the runes on my legs, and a black jacket to cover the ones on my arms. My green eyes were highlighted with nude eyeshadow and black, long lashes. I wore knee-length brown boots to hide more weapons that I couldn't fit in my jacket pockets.

The heels on my boats clinked against the wood floor as I made my way out of my room. Everyone, except Alec, was waiting by the elevator as I walked up. They all looked around at me at once, in a comical way.

Isabelle smiled, "I've taught you well." Jace stared at me, his mouth slightly parted.

"_We've_ taught you well." Magnus corrected her, looking over my outfit, "Very sexy, Clary. Any demon who sees you will instantly want to follow you."

"They will." Isabelle nodded in agreement. Jace was still looking at me, his gold eyes were watching me with care- as if he didn't want to miss any part of my body.

He cleared his throat, "You look beautiful." I couldn't help but smile at that.

I wiped it off quickly, though, and turned to Magnus, "How many are at Pandemonium?"

"Just one for now." Magnus handed me the tracker, it showed low demonic activity level. "But it's Saturday and midnight, so I assume they will continue to come."

"If they do, we'll come to help." Isabelle told me, looking excited at the idea.

"Thanks." I said and as I walked through the elevator and hit the level one button, I felt the golden eyes still watching me. As I turned around to look at him, his gold eyes flicked away as the elevator doors shut.

When I arrived at Pandemonium and made the demon follow me into the storage room, the demon hissed at me.

"What's your name?" The Eidolon, shape-shifter, demon taunted.

"Clary." I replied, smiling at him in a way I hoped was seductive.

"Pretty name," The demon took a step closer to me, "I haven't seen you here often."

I giggled, "Your asking me if I come here often?" I moved my arm down and shook it so that a knife fell into my hand.

The demon froze, his black eyes set on the knife, "You-"

He didn't finish. I struck my hand and hit him in the chest with my free hand, as hoped, the demon staggered back. My hand wrapped around the hilt of my knife and I grabbed him by the neck, my thumb where his neck met his shoulder and my fingers around his shoulder. My knife went to his neck, the blade right under an inch away.

"Are there anymore of you?" I asked.

The demon grinned despite his awful situation, "Any more of what?"

"You know what I am." With my free hand I pulled down the sleeve of my jacket, showing him the runes that lit up my the skin on my arm.

The demon's smile faded, "_Shadowhunter." _

My grin replaced his, "Got you." I pressed the knife into his false skin, "Now, are there anymore of your kind?"

He became panicked in an instant, "No! But I have important information!"

I rose my eyebrows, the knife going deeper.

"Valentine is alive!" He shouted, "Valentine and his two kids are going to kill every race there is!" I glared at him and killed the demon.

"You had false information." I said over his body, that was now disappearing. I turned my back from him as I heard my tracker started to vibrate like crazy, I pulled it out my boot. The demon activity level was suddenly very high and got higher as I approached the exit door.

"Clary, don't there is a Greater Demon behind that door!" Magnus yelled at me, through the earpiece attached to my ear and mouth.

"How fun." I felt excitement course through my body as I took a step towards the door.

Magnus's voice grew more frantic, "Don't, Clary! At least wait until we get to Pandemonium."

Adrenaline took over my body as I reached for the doorknob.

"Listen to me! You know how you always say how stupid the people in horror movies are? You say that if they listened to you, they would still be alive because we know that the murder is behind the last door in the hallway."

"And?" I asked, my hand pausing.

"You are the person in the movie and I'm the watcher, and if you go through the door at the end of the hallway, you will be killed."

I thought this over and with a large sigh my hand let go of the doorknob.

"But why let those murders have all the fun?" A new voice said, coming from my left. "'I can do four points of permanent strength draining with my corrupting gaze.'"

A man, who had just quoted Dungeons and Dragons, stepped out of the shadows of the storage room closet. He was remarkably pale, making his brown eyes and curly hair stand out in the darkness. The boy was also to beautiful for any normal human.

"Vampire has got a point." I said to Magnus, still watching the Downworlder. He didn't seem to be to hostile- didn't look like he would hurt me- but then again, he was a vampire and vampires were bipolar.

"Actually, it's Simon." The vampire held out his hand for me to shake. Almost like a peace treaty, my kind will not hurt you if you want my help. Hesitant, for the first time in years, I reached out and shook his hand, feeling the cold but unimaginable strength in his nearly transparent hand. _I do need your help. _

The demon through the door had flesh that was livid and bruised looking. Through the seeping skin bones protrude - not new white bones, but bones that look as if they had been on this earth for a thousand years, black, cracked and filthy. Its fingers are stripped and skeletal, its thin-fleshed arms pocked with dripping black sores through which more yellowing bone is visible. It has taloned fingers and is at least nine feet tall. It has empty eye sockets, smells bad and has two rows of jagged glass-sharp teeth. Its hide is grey with things seemingly crawling inside of it.

"Any ideas?" Simon asked me.

"You wouldn't happen to drink demon blood would you?" I asked this vampire stranger.

"No."

"Then, no." I replied and I got my knifes ready. Before I could full turn towards the demon, I was in the air and then thrown at a pillar that held up the walls. I hit my back hard, but the adrenaline in my body made it less painful.

"Oh, now you just got on my bad side." I whispered to the demon and charged towards it.

I proved my statement by twisting, turning, and throwing my knives at the disgusting demon. I finished the demon quickly and easily, because, after all, this was my profession. Simon only helped me minimally.

Without looking at the vampire I had just met, I started walking back in a way I knew would led me towards the Institute.

"Where are you going?" Simon shouted, I tried to not realize the desperate tone in his voice.

"Back to where I live." I replied, puzzled.

"Oh," Simon looked like he could hit himself, "I just have no where to go."

"You want to live in a house full of shadowhunters?"

He kept talking, as if I hadn't said anything, "I just got turned into this, and I-"

"That only makes you more dangerous." I pointed out.

"I guess I was just looking for the good in your heart to say, 'Yes, complete stranger who is a kind vampire, I will let you come live with me until you find a place of your own'." I said.

"Let him live here," Magnus interrupted our conversation, "He's beautiful."

_Curse your gay ways. Now that Magnus found him attractive, I couldn't just leave him here, I could but then I would be transported to an island with no food, money, or clothes. Long story, don't ask. "_Fine, follow me."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Malignant

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments _series.

**Malignant **

"Here it is." I said awkwardly, motioning to the church.

Simon flinched back, "A _church?" _

I rolled my eyes, "It isn't going to hurt you." Simon looked wary, "There's a warlock inside."

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking a step towards the church.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is the only institute in the world that will hold Downworlder's safely." I nodded, opening the door with the brass key.

"Every Downworlder?" Simon glanced at me.

It was the first time that I realized that Simon was beautiful. Of course, I thought there was a law against vampires who weren't attractive, but he was different. Simon's eyes were chestnut brown and had an almond shape, they made you want to care for him. His curly hair was well-kept and groomed perfectly, his look was so much different than Jace's.

I nodded, amazed. Then I shook my head quickly and opened the door before stepping in and leading him to the elevator.

"So," Simon cleared his throat, "Who lives here?"

I smiled dryly, "Oh, I think you will _love _the company." I said as the elevator doors shut and we started on our way up.

Two minutes later, Simon and I walked down the long hallway looking for my family and the two I had just met. When we arrived in the kitchen, where everyone was, naturally, I looked at Simon.

"Simon, this is... everyone." I motioned the them, "And everyone this is Simon."

Magnus glared at the vampire, "If you do anything to hurt anyone here, I will light your vampire butt on fire."

Isabelle walked up beside Magnus, "And I'll whip the hell out of you."

"Come on, Clary." Magnus came up to tug me over to him, to get space between Simon and I, "Don't get to close."

"What a warm welcome this has been." Simon smiled warmly at the five of us. Jace glared at him, while keeping one eye on me, and Alec just shrugged.

"Trust me," Alec said, "This isn't the warmest they can be."

"Really? It's very hot in here." Simon took off his jacket in dramatic effect.

"Want it to get hotter?" Alec asked, "They could get your family taken away and then not do anything about it."

"We're working on it, Alec." Isabelle whispered.

Simon nodded, "Listen to your sister, I've only had the chance to talk to one of you and they seem all right." He smiled charmingly at me.

"Sister?" Alec looked shocked and glanced at Isabelle, "She isn't my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The vampire shook his head, "You two just look very much alike."

Alec and Isabelle both glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Actually, I am his brother." Jace stepped forward, "And the hotness you feel from the room? That might be coming from me."

"It feels cold now." Simon glared at the blonde.

"Maybe we should ask Clary." Something clicked in Jace's gold eyes, as if he was realizing something, Simon caught his breath. "The heat could be coming from her hair."

I glared at the beautiful blonde strange man.

Jace shrugged at me, "You never know, you think it's just red hair but then it turns into fire. Lights the whole room."

My glare hardened.

"Clary, you need to pay Raphael a visit." Magnus ignored both of them to tell me, "He's been naughty."

"Not feeding under the scene anymore." Isabelle whispered. I nodded, grabbing my stele and starting to draw runes on my skin.

"Can I come?" Jace rose his hand, looking over at Simon in an _'I win' _sort of way.

"Me too." Simon said quickly, the three of us looked at the two, shocked, "After all, I am a vampire. I think I would be more helpful than a _mundane." _He spit the word at Jace.

"I'm not a mundane. I'm a shadowhunter." Jace said stubbornly.

"With no training." I drew the precision rune on my arm, "You're about as much help as a mundane."

"Ha-ha." Simon said childishly.

"Don't get so arrogant." I told Simon without looking at either of them, "You would be no help either." I finished the rune and looked up at both of them, "However, Jace, I think that this would be good for you to go on. I think you should see how we do in fights."

"Yes, Clary," Jace said to me, but was obviously gloating to Simon, "I would love to join you on this mission. Start inking me." He walked toward me and held out an arm.

"Not so fast," I stopped him, "I think that Simon should come to."

"_What?" _Jace glared at me.

I shrugged, "He _is_ a vampire. I think they would listen to him more than they would listen to either of us."

"Clary, how could you even begin to even consider brining either of them?" Magnus yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes without looking in Magnus's direction, "It's good training. The best way to learn how to swim is to be thrown into a pool."

"That also makes people drown." Magnus pointed out.

I smiled, turning around to face him, "Well, then it's a good thing Raphael doesn't have a pool."

Magnus fought a smile. "Either way, you have to come to my party tomorrow."

My smile faded, "That's tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's tomorrow night." Magnus smiled wider.

"What's tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"Magnus's cat's birthday!" Isabelle yelled in excitement. "I have to go get ready!" She ran out of the room.

"You have a birthday party for your cat?" Simon's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Magnus snapped his fingers and a second later everyone held a invitation, "And you are all invited! No themes!" He started to walk from the room, "Just don't look like a mundane." He eyed the three men, who all turned to look at me.

"I thought we were going to kill some vampires." Jace pouted.

"Do we have to go?" Alec half-whined.

"_I_ would be doing the killing, actually." I told Jace and then shrugged, "Why not? A party can help us calm down a little."

"What are we supposed to wear?"

"You could go look in Magnus's closet," I shivered and started to walk from the kitchen, "But you might never come out."

"I think we would come out." Jace said darkly, following me, "Magnus has certainly come out of the closet." I heard the other two men leave the kitchen behind Jace.

Soon, the four of us were outside my bedroom and I opened the door to it. The three men behind me, stepped forward and I turned around sharply.

"Where are you three going?" I asked, feeling oddly self-conscious about my messy arts-and-crafts filled room.

"Is this not Magnus's room?" Simon asked, confusion in his brown eyes.

"This is my room. And, uh," I looked over the three of them and their height, "Call me crazy, but I don't think you will fit into any of my clothes."

Jace shrugged, "As great as I think I would look in a dress. I would much rather see you in one."

That statement caused me to blush, a feeling that shocked me, "I'll go get ready, you three go find Magnus." I opened the room further and started to back into it, making sure to keep the light off so they couldn't see inside.

"Wait," Alec kept the door open, "Which room is his?"

"One might say I'm very lucky," Jace eyed me, "But finding one room in two hundred total, some assistants could be helpful."

I pointed a finger down the hallway, "Down this hallway, take two rights, and then it's the second door on the left. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." And with that I shut the door, ignoring their grumbling complaints through the closed wood.

Eventually, though, they faded and I drew a locking rune on the door, just in case. After that, I dashed into my closet before finding the beautiful black dress that I had been dying to wear. Giving the dress a final look and planning out the outfit in my head, I changed and went to sleep.

When I woke, the clock beside my bed said that it was passed twelve. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, changed, and then walked out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." Magnus said cheerfully. I noticed that everyone except Alec and Isabelle were in the room around the table. "Would you like a pancake? I made them fresh."

"Did Isabelle help?" I asked, looking at the plate he was offering me. It looked normal.

"No, do you think I would be eating it if she did?" Magnus showed me a half eaten pancake on a plate I assumed was his.

"No, you aren't that crazy." I shrugged, "I don't want one, thanks. I think I'll make myself a sandwich." After making it, I walked over to the table and sat beside Jace.

"Good morning, Clary." Simon greeted me with a smile.

"Morning." I replied, taking a bite of my sandwich. I looked into Simon's eyes, they were darker than yesterday, much darker. "Have you eaten lately?"

Simon frowned, "No. I have been living off animal blood and I haven't gotten any for the last week."

"I guess I was wrong," Jace smirked, "I never thought you went to second base."

Simon glared at him, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't be ashamed." The blonde man winked at Simon.

"I don't want you to lose control, is all." I said to Simon. "With your hunger."

He shook his head, "I might be new to being a vampire, but I know when I'm about to lose control. And, I promise, I will leave if it happens. I wouldn't put you in danger, Clary." He smiled at me and I started to smile back.

"You smell nice." Jace muttered to me.

The vampire rolled his eyes and then turned to me. "When are we leaving for Magnus's party?"

"It starts at eight." Magnus said from behind us.

"So we'll be fashionably late." I nodded at Simon.

"Actually, you won't have to think about being late, what with how Isabelle acts." Magnus pointed out.

"Has she been working this whole time?" I turned around, astonished.

Magnus nodded, "Since three o'clock in the morning."

"She better be getting a face lift in that amount of time," Jace looked shocked, "It's been over nine hours."

"Hopefully she slept." Magnus said.

"Don't you think that is a little excessive?" Simon asked, "For her to work on herself that long."

I rose my eyebrows and turned to look at Simon, "You obviously don't know Isabelle Lightwood."

"Get to know her better." Jace glared at Simon. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"I have to start getting ready, too." I told them, smiling as I left the room. I could help but notice how Jace's gold eyes and Simon's dark eyes followed me out of the room.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	5. Lodging

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments _series. All the characters belong to the forever wonderful Cassandra Clare. Some of the information is from shadowhunters . wikia . com and also from the _City of Bones _book.

**Lodging **

Clary strutted down the hallway towards us, a few hours later. My mouth dropped at the sight of her and I almost started drooling.

From her toes up, she was sexy. Clary wore tall black, leather boots that just reached her knee with heels that clinked against the ground as she walked. Going up, she had on black tights with a diamond pattern that let my eyes see her creamy, soft, white skin. The dress she wore that made my tongue dry was black, strapless except out of the top of the cleavage were sleeves - lace sleeves that went all the way down to her wrists. From her wrists, she had on black, leather cuffs.

The make-up she wore highlighted her beauty to the best degree. Her read hair was up in a decorative, alluring bun with her bangs behind her ear. That almost made me frown, I didn't like her hair up. She glanced up with her green, seductive eyes and stopped in front of us.

"I told you not to look like mundanes!" Clary looked over Alec and my outfits. I couldn't help but smile at her, she smelled like strawberries and smoke - I recognized the scent from her applying the healing rune on my arm yesterday.

"How are we not supposed to look like what we are?" Alec challenged her, not affected by her beauty.

"Never mind." Clary shrugged, "At least your both wearing all black."

"Do I look okay?" Simon asked. Clary looked at him, but Isabelle answered.

"You look like a vampire."

"Great, that's what I was going for." Simon, mockingly, removed sweat from his brow. Isabelle giggled and Clary turned to me.

I smirked, "You don't have to say anything, I know I look fantastic."

"I wasn't going to complement you." Clary replied, "I was going to call the elevator but you are in the way."

My smirk stayed in place as I hit the button to call the elevator, "You're welcome."

"Jackass." Clary muttered turning to look at Isabelle, "Did Magnus already leave?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Under an hour ago, to 'go put a warlock-glittery touch' on everything in his apartment."

The elevator doors opened and we all cramped in, "God only knows what that means." Clary whispered as we arrived on the ground floor a few minutes later, we walked out of the church and followed Clary and Isabelle down the pathway.

We all strolled silently in the night, down the sidewalk after sidewalk, building after building. Gradually, we made our own little groups, Simon and Isabelle, Alec, Clary and I. Alec was a few steps ahead of Clary and I, I had the feeling that he was listening to our conversations.

"Can you tell me more about what makes shadowhunter's different that average humans?" I asked Clary, just to hear her voice.

"What do you want to know?" She replied, staring ahead of her; her eyes narrowed slightly.

"About those runes, like the healing one you drew on my arm." I told her.

"That isn't a question." She smiled lightly, still looking ahead. I had to look away from her smile to think properly.

"I was hoping you could tell me about runes," I smiled, "What do the Runes do?"

"Runes are markings used by the Nephilim. A stele," Clary pulled out the wand-like stick out of her boot, "is used to draw them and they have a variety of effects. Runes are what make Shadowhunters different from average humans."

"What do they do?"

"Many Runes are temporary, fade with time. These runes will always leave behind a faint silver scar symbolic of the rune that was once placed there." She pulled up her sleeve slightly to show me a thin white scar, "These runes would need to be drawn again for their effects to be felt again. Other runes are permanent. These runes never fade and their effects constantly work on the Shadowhunter they were placed on."

"So you can only put them on your body?"

"They would be turned into Forsaken, mindless servants to the one who marked them, and they would never be the same. Downworlders, that are marked cannot bear the runes. They will kill them on contact." Clary replied, "Runes are placed on the weapons, Shadowhunters use to prevent demons from healing when wounded by them. There are runes that can be used to lock and unlock doors, create fires, etc."

I nodded slowly, "That's very interesting. How do you remember them all?"

"The Grey Book is where they are all recorded, however, copies of the book are very rare. We are very lucky to have one." Clary looked at the ground, as if she was ashamed of something.

"I see." I whispered, Clary glanced over at me, like she was about to say something but the vampire interrupted us.

"Clary!" Simon yelled, he wasn't that far away and Clary had excellent hearing. I didn't have to wonder why he yelled though, he wanted Clary's attention away from me.

"Yes?" The girl beside me asked, moving to peer at Simon. I frowned.

"Isabelle says we're here."

Clary smiled, staring up at the buildings in front of us. They were dark, normal-looking apartment buildings. "Yes, this is definitely it." We all walked up to the building and Isabelle rang the doorbell, three times before Alec caught her arm and told her to stop.

"WHO DARES TO COME LATE TO MY PARTY?" Magnus's voice barked out of the intercom, rap music could be heard in the background.

"Magnus, it's us." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Us?" Magnus asked falsely.

"Warlock, if you don't let us in then you'll have to suffer." Clary threatened.

"Oh, that's my Clary." Magnus replied, the intercom beeped and then the door opened only for Magnus to be leaning against the doorframe.

"Damn." Simon whispered, looking the warlock over. He was right to curse.

Magnus wore a long knee-length teal jacket, under that he wore a purple tank-top that was cropped short. It cut off just before his belly-button, or where it was supposed to be, Magnus's stomach was un-marked by a navel. His pants looked painted on his skin and they were in a galaxy pattern. Galaxy, like stars and black holes. Magnus's black hair was spiked up with its normal eight different colors. (Outfit came from deviantart . com by Street-Angel, the picture is called Cyanic)

Clary shook her head, laughing, "Can we come in?"

"Of course you can, darlings." Magnus smiled, a cat's smirk, "But no fighting with any of my other guests."

"Even if they mess up my new dress?" The redhead of my affections rose her eyebrows.

"Even then." Magnus grinned at her, then he stepped aside and motioned us in. As Clary passed him, he touched her boot with the toes of his shoe. "I'm serious, Clary, keep it in there."

"If they attack me, I'm not going to stand by." Clary glared at her warlock friend.

"Fine, go." He removed his foot from touching her body, "Remember to wish Chairman Meow a happy birthday." Magnus followed us up the stairs and we entered his apartment.

Clary and Isabelle's eyes lit up as they looked over the crowd of odd-looking people. There were women with snake's tails, green skin, and men with evil grins and fair skin. Isabelle disappeared into the crowd, pulling Simon along after her and Clary started to leave, probably to pick a fight.

"Clary, wait." I said to her, catching her arm, fighting the urge to look at Simon in triumph.

"What?" She asked, turning to me.

"If you really want to seduce Downworlders," I rose my hand and pulled out the pins that held up her hair, "You should wear your hair down."

Clary just stared up at me, her green eyes wide as her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Much better." I whispered to her, smirking my voice uneven. My heart beat erratically as I looked over her. _Dammit, she looks so gorgeous. _Clary nodded curtly, once, and then disappeared into the crowd.

A mischievous grin lit up my face. Beautiful women in short dresses immediately surrounded me, a few of them touched private places.

"What are you, boy?" A woman asked as she ran her hands down my chest. I smiled, looking around at all the women dancing on me.

"Shadowhunter." I responded to the woman. Wrong thing to say. The women all hissed and pulled away from me, getting arms length away from my body.

A black haired one hissed, "_Shadowhunter_? But where are your runes? Your weapons?"

For a few seconds, I panicked to the point of almost screaming for Clary to help me like a small child in danger. But then I smiled, placing my hands on the black-haired with big dark eyes shoulders, she watched me carefully.

"Don't worry about that." I whispered, moving to kiss her temple.

"You won't attack me?" She asked, still frightened.

"Baby, I would only attack you if you were naughty."

The woman smiled seductively, "I'm Aline."

"Jace." I replied as we started dancing again. Aline was a very good dancer, I thought as I glanced over her head.

My eyes landed on the indoor bar, where Clary sat her legs were crossed at the knee and her emerald green eyes scanned the dance floor. They did not land on me, however, which made me want to frown. I still stared at her though, her hair looked mahogany in the dark. Her short, strong arms were crossed over her chest as if she were cold and the foot in her heel was restlessly tapping like she was annoyed.

A smile landed on her face as a dark-haired man sat in front of her. They started to talk, laugh, Clary giggled and hit his arm. I glared at her, _she's flirting. _Jealously coursed through my veins like it was blood, my eyes saw red.

As the man placed a hand on Clary's knee, I almost knocked Aline over. Trying to get over to the girl I truly wanted.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled in the guy's ear.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy stood up, getting in my face.

"Jace!" Clary stood, grabbing my hand, "Stop it!" I was momentarily overwhelmed by the spark that radiated through our linked hands.

"Let her do what she wants with who she wants to do it with!" The man screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, Clary," I yelled, "But I won't have you getting herpes from this creep!"

"Okay, stop!" Clary pulled me away from him.

"Well, I can see who wears the pants in that relationship!" The guy yelled after us before disappearing into the crowd. _Coward. _

"I said no fighting with any of my guests." Magnus growled from behind us, we turned around to see his angry face, "You're out."

"Yeah! Throw them the hell out of here!" The man Clary was with came running back up. "Unless, she wants to come with me." He winked at Clary, she squeezed my hand- a silent beg not to move.

"Excuse me," Magnus turned to the man, silent rage shadowed behind his voice, "I was handling it."

"Bane, now I'm helping you." The man growled, his teeth barred showing long pointed canines. They didn't look the way I had imagined: these were as thin and sharp as needles.

"I don't need your help." Magnus looked to be trying to control his anger, "Go away."

"Obviously you do. If I were in charge of this party, _he_," The vampire jerked his head in my direction, "Wouldn't have even gotten past the door."

"Now you've done it." Clary whispered, humor in her voice. Alec, Simon, and Isabelle suddenly came around; responding to the danger like Marines.

"Done what? I'm just proving my point-" Mid yell the vampire gagged, Magnus was shaking his finger in a _tsk, tsk _sort of way.

"Get out of my house." Magnus said deliberately, highlighting every word. His face now looked at little bored. Magnus's lanky hands spread out and the vampire turned sharply, and walked out of the house.

"Wow." Alec said, "That was impressive."

"What? That little hissy fit of his?" Magnus looked up at the ceiling, "I know, what was his problem?"

Alec made the chocking noise that he called laughter. Clary looked over at me, seeming to realize that I was still right beside her, holding her warm hand. However, that warmth left as she un-hooked her fingers from mine. I stepped, awkwardly, away from her; not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"That color really brings out your eyes." Magnus said to Alec, very suddenly. Magnus the way he was looking at my brother almost made me blush, it was as if we had interrupted a moment between them.

Alec spluttered, a pink blush on his cheeks, "Th... Thank you."

Magnus shrugged, "I'm just being honest." The warlock turned to Clary and I again, "I thought I kicked you two out."

"You did," Clary replied, "We just deliberately ignored you." Magnus rose a single eyebrow. Clary looked annoyed again, "Show off."

Magnus smiled at her, then he pointed to the door, "Out."

"Fine," The redhead started walking out the door, "We'll go have a chat with Raphael. Come on, Jace."

"What about me?" Simon asked.

"What about you?" Clary replied, turning to face him.

"Don't you want me to come?" Simon looked confused.

"If you want, who am I to stop you?" Clary didn't look like she cared whether or not Simon came. I smiled, following after her and Simon was a step behind me. "Isabelle, would you like to come?"

"No, thanks." Isabelle glanced back at the dance floor, "I had my eye on something better back there."

"Alec?" I asked my brother. Magnus and Alec were still staring at each other, "Alec?" I said louder.

Alec flicked his eyes over to me, "What?"

"Do you want to come?" I asked slowly. _Had he missed the whole conversation? _

My brother glanced back at Magnus and shook his head, "I'll stay."

"Make sure they get home safely." Clary said to Magnus, who nodded: promising her they would. And we were off, into the night.

Clary led the way as Simon and I were forced to walk beside each other. Every couple minutes, Simon would glare at me and I would say something sarcastic. After about ten minutes of this happening, Clary whirled on us.

"Excuse me," Clary glared at us, "Would you two like to go or not?"

Simon and I glanced at each other, "We do." Simon replied.

"Then stop acting like children fighting over a toy." Clary hissed at us before turning around and continued to walk.

"It's more than just a toy." Simon whispered so that only I could hear.

"The prize is much bigger." I nodded in agreement as we followed Clary.

"If you two are truly going to enter the hotel with me, then we are going to need more weapons." Clary said after a few minutes in silence, she stopped and I saw that we were in front of a church. Simon flinched back.

"I can't go in there."

"Why are we at a church?" I asked Clary.

"To get weapons." Her tone implied that it was obvious, she pulled out her stele. "Simon, stay here." She placed a thin brown hand, marked all over with delicate white scars like veiling of lace, against the wood of the door, just about the latch. "In the name of the Clave, I ask entry to this holy place-"

Just as I was about to ask, the door clicked open. It swung inward smoothly before them, opening onto a cool dark empty space, lit by points of fire. Clary walked easily up the the altar and knelt down, for a moment I thought she was praying but then I saw her hands ruffling around on the ground.

"Here it is." She whispered, pulling out her stele and touching it to the ground where- I guessed- a rune marked the stone. With a grinding noise the stone moved, revealing a brown box hidden under it. Clary grinned, pulling the box out of the ground.

"A box?" I asked, kneeling beside her.

"A box of weapons." Clary replied, pulling the dusty top off the box.

"What are all of them?"

"Holy water, blessed knives, steel and silver blades, electrum wire, silver bullets, charms of protection, crucifixes, stars of David, steles, daggers, seraph blades." She said, piling the weapons in between our bodies.

"Damn." I whispered, "That's a lot."

"There are going to be lots of vampires." She shrugged, starting to store the weapons in her boot. Clary handed me a few weapons, "Store these somewhere you can easily get them."

I nodded, pushing them in my pockets and belt. Clary seemed satisfied with that.

"Jace, listen to me." Clary looked me in the eye, "If the vampires start to attack, I want you to grab Simon and run."

"I'm not going to leave you-"

"Save your breath." She interrupted me, "I'm the only one that can put up a fight against them."

"Do you think they will attack?" I asked, fearing for her safety.

Clary looked away from my eyes, "Raphael is unpredictable. He could be reasonable, but he could also not cooperate. Either way, I want you to run if he becomes angry."

"Clary, I'm not just going to run-"

She interrupted me again, "Run as fast as you can away from the hotel, grab Simon's arm and run."

"No, I won't-"

"_Please_." Clary whispered, looking me in the eye again. Something about how intensely she was looking at me, how she really wanted to save my life, made me nod.

Alec:

"Maybe I should follow them." I looked toward the door again. Magnus's apartment was empty now, except for the warlock and I in it. He had kicked everyone out a short while after Jace and the others left for the vampire infested hotel. Isabelle left, kissing some guy numerous times on the lips. "Or at least make sure Isabelle's alright."

"She'll be fine." Magnus grinned, walking back with two drinks. "She left with Isaac, he's one of the only few nice, calm vampires. Plus, she knows how to protect herself."

"She's very good with that whip of hers." I replied, taking the drink from Magnus's hand. He sat down in a chair across from me.

"She is." Magnus nodded, "But enough about her, tell me about yourself, Alexander."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my eyes staring anywhere but at the beautiful, green, cat eyes of his.

Magnus paused, "Do you know why anyone would take your family away?"

This made me look right into his eyes, "No. I don't."

"No dark secrets? Or broken treaties?"

"If there was, I don't know about it."

Magnus nodded slowly, looking down sat the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. I decided to change the subject, not wanting to think of Max and his always smiling face, locked away.

"Are you immortal?" I asked bluntly, Magnus's head snapped up, "I just thought, because your a warlock, maybe you were. Never mind."

One side of his lips pulled up in a half-smile, "I am."

"How old are you?" I questioned, pushing my luck a little more than I should've.

Magnus cocked his head to the side, "You're very interesting."

"I am?"

"Yes." Magnus stood and walked over to sit beside me, setting his coffee on the table. He gently rested a hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing along my cheekbone. His touch sparked like fire against my skin. I sat frozen in surprise. "Hmm," He dropped his hand.

"What?" I asked, suddenly worried I had offended him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Magnus replied, reaching to grab his coffee, "You're just not what I expected."

"From a mundane?"

"From a Lightwood."

"I didn't realize you knew my family."

"I do," Magnus looked at me over his cup, "for hundreds of years now. I'm just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you had the Sight."

"The Sight?"

He nodded, "That lets you see past glamour."

"I don't," I said, "I'm a mundane."

Magnus shook his head, "I don't think so."

"But, I am. I can't see the Institute as it really is, I couldn't see the entrance to your house, I-"

"Can you see this?" Magnus snapped his fingers and blue fire rose from his palm.

"See what? The fire, yes I can see that."

"Then you do have the Sight." He replied, "You just have to let your mind clear when you try to look at the Institute and at other things."

"I have the Sight?" I asked, "But that would mean that-"

"You're a shadowhunter." Magnus looked bored, "Like all of your ancestors."

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yes, yes. That's all very exciting." He took another sip of his coffee. "Your much different than your family, though."

"How so?" I asked, suddenly aware of how close the warlock was to me.

"You're blunt, straightforward, honest, completely without guile. Which is different for a Lightwood." Magnus observed me.

"I always had the feeling I was different." I looked at Magnus, wanting him to catch on so I didn't have to say the word.

Magnus seemed to catch on, "I see. Am I desirable to you?"

Instead of answer, I leant forward slowly. Testing every move I made until my lips gently touched his. A small hitching gasp came from my own throat, not with disgust, though, I pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered pleadingly.

Jace:

Clary entered Dumort Hotel with her chin held high, she was confident. In a way that scared me sometimes.

As we climbed the stairs, that we could find because most of them were blown out, I became more and more frightened. This hotel was cold, mentally cold, I felt as though hundreds had died here and I was about to be next. I glanced at Clary, about to pull her back and tell her not to take another step forward, but I didn't. I made her a promise.

A boy about six inches shorter than myself, thin-boned, big dark eyes and honey colored skin walked out of the darkness as we reached the third floor. Thick black curls that fell over his forehead. He was in front of shadowy figures, white-faced, red-mouthed and fangs. Several hissed.

"Enough with the dramatics, Raphael, it's me." Clary suddenly clicked her tongue three times in a way that makes a child think they've done something wrong. I looked over at her and saw that in her fingers was suddenly a small clear flask. In it was water, holy water. Simon flinched away from her, I smiled in satisfaction.

"Clarissa Morgensten," The boy in front took a step forward, "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Clary replied, "Raphael, I've come because you and your coven have been feeding in broad daylight."

"Not in daylight, Clarissa." Raphael smiled, "If we were, then I wouldn't be here to talk to you."

"There is no humor in this situation, Raphael." She sounded very official, proper.

"I agree," The vampire nodded.

Clary cocked her head to the side, "We need you and everyone in your coven to stop eating so regularly and ominously."

"Ominously? That's a big word, what does it mean?" The vampire asked, smiling.

Clary removed the cork from the flask and walked toward Raphael, "You really want to test me don't you? I hope you know that this will only be fun for one of us."

"You don't have the guts." Raphael took a step toward her as well.

"I kill demons daily." Her eyes narrowed and every vampire surrounding us stepped closer. "And you don't think that I will kill the lowest Downworlder of them all?"

"No, I don't think you would." Raphael replied, they were now face to face- well, more like face to chest being that Clary was so short.

They glared at each other for a long moment, before Clary's arm flexed out and the holy water pour all over the nearest, closet vampire to her body. Raphael flinched back, far away from her, along with the rest of the vampires.

"Stop eating in public." Clary said over the dying vampires cries of misery.

"You killed one of our kind." Raphael looked stunned, and very, very angry. He snapped his head over to Clary, "That's against the Laws."

Clary's face read that she forgot that detail, "The Laws state-"

"That you can only attack us if one of yours is dead or dying." Raphael said for her, "Both of them look fine, and you don't have a scratch."

The vampires that encircled the three of us stepped closer again, as one.

"Master," A woman's voice said, "The shadowhunter is companied by one of the Night Children." That voice it sounded so familiar to my ears, I peered out, straining my eyes to see in the dark, as I saw the black haired woman I had danced with at the party.

Raphael, for a moment, seemed surprised. His dark eyes looked at me and then darted to Simon, then he smiled slowly, his pearly white razor sharp teeth shining in the dark.

"A member of the Night Children." Raphael repeated, "Why is he with you, shadowhunters?" I couldn't reply, to stunned.

"Simon came to us for a place to live." Clary spoke slowly, "We did not harm him and we do not claim to own him."

"The way he looks at you," The woman, still in the shadows, giggled. "I would've assumed that he wants you to own him, Clarissa." She stepped out of the shadows.

"_Aline?" _I gasped.

"Hello, Jace." Aline winked at me.

"You two know each other?" Raphael looked just as shocked as Clary.

"We met at the warlock's party, master." Aline said to the head-vampire then turned to me, "Are you surprised, Jace?"

"Not really." I said.

"I didn't think so," Aline smiled seductively. "As a shadowhunter, you see all different kinds of creatures every night, don't you?"

"Enough." Raphael's spanish accent breeched when he was angry. He pointed a thin, white finger at Clary, "Let this be a warning, Clarissa Morgensten. You killed one of ours and we are in trouble with you because of our appetites."

"You're letting us go?" Simon spoke for the first time.

Raphael nodded, "I'm letting you three go because I'm very tired. Not physically, of course, but mentally. But consider this a warning to you and all of your shadowhunters," Raphael spoke only to Clary now, he pointed a finger at the remains- clothing and pieces of hair- of the vampire Clary killed, "If that had been someone important, I wouldn't of let you off so lightly."

Clary smiled with malice, "How sweet of you."

Raphael ignored her and looked at the vampire beside me, "Simon, was it? Remember us here at Dumort, we are always looking for more Night Children and now we need a replacement." He narrowed his eyes, pointedly at Clary.

"Thank you, Raphael." The redhead whispered.

"Just go before I change my mind." Raphael snapped at her. Clary turned around and started walking from the room, Simon and I followed close behind her.

"Jace?" Aline called, "Remember me here too." She said in a beautiful voice before skipping up to me, kissing my cheek, and placing a piece of paper in my pocket.

"Don't worry, I won't." I told her as I quickly ran after Clary.

When we exited the hotel, Clary started to yell at us for not 'running when the bastards were looking the other way', but after a few times of Simon saying 'it's not my fault,' she whirled back around and started walking again.

I couldn't help but point to myself, hold up one finger, and then point to Simon and hold up zero fingers. I was obviously in the lead to win Clary's heart.

The redhead in front of me started to sway, a few seconds later.

"Clary?" Simon asked, running forward to grab her arm, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She jerked her arm out of his grasp, "I'm fine." She swayed again and almost lost her balance, Simon grabbed her arm again.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" He asked her intensely.

Clary's green eyes were out of focus as she tried to look at Simon, "I have a headache. I'm nauseous." She stared down at her forearm in horror, "No. Not again."

I walked up to the two and gently wrapped an arm around Clary's waist, fearing she would fall and hurt herself. As she looked down at her forearm, I did as well.

The tattoo look very much the same as it had the other day, but also completely different. On her forearm was a tattoo with stars and flowers and a tracing of an unknown rune. As I watched the tattoo traveled down her arm, the flowers growing weeds and they traveled down her arm to the center of her hand. Before I could ask, her body fell limply in my arms, unconscious.

Clary:

I woke in the same house that I feared going to every time I got a headache. My eyes opened, seeing the tall ceilings and white pillars to hold them up. My ears heard yelling and I slowly rose to my feet.

I realized that I was in the dinning room. My father and brother sat across from each other, yelling in each others faces about how I was acting.

"Enough." Valentine's tone was final.

Sebastian shook his head, furious, "Father, she has been working with the enemy-"

"I said enough." Valentine growled, I almost flinched back, "Clarissa can do whatever she wants to do. For realizing that, daughter, I would like to give you a gift."

Both mine and Sebastian's mouth dropped, "A _gift? _You're rewarding her?" Sebastian asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I am." Valentine motioned me forward, he turned around and picked up a box that was collecting dust on the small table. I walked towards him, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." I whispered, still dazed I opened the box.

Inside was a book and, after whipping the dust off the top of it, it read; _The Three Mortal Instruments. _I took the book out of the box and realized it was very, very old. The pages were yellow and thick as I flipped through them, the inked words were tiny and faded, some of the pages had black stains and others were torn.

"This book has been very helpful to me," My father said, "I hope that you find it just as helpful. Are you finding my Grey Book accommodating?"

"I am, father, thank you." I nodded, frowning inside as I realized how many curses could be spelled onto the book that was currently in the weapons room at the Institute.

"Great," Valentine looked satisfied, "Sebastian, you may leave. I don't need you here anymore."

Sebastian's body disappeared after his black eyes sent a hard glare at both of us.

"Father," I said after Sebastian left, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can, Clarissa." Valentine replied as he set the empty box back on small table.

"Do you know anything about the mundane's with the last name of Lightwood?" I asked him quickly, bluntly, before I could back out of it.

Valentine considered my question, "I can't say that I do. Why?" _Lie. That was a lie. _

"The mother, father, and youngest brother were taken away a few days ago by demons." I shrugged, pretending not to notice his lying eyes. "I thought you might know why they were."

Valentine raised an eyebrow, becoming angry, "Why would you think that, Clarissa?"

"No reason," I lied right back to him, he didn't look like he believed me. "I thought you might like the adventure part of it. That's all."

"Are you sure there is no other reason, daughter?"

"No, father, there is no other reason." I replied, lying again.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. Canoodling

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments. _

**Canoodling **

"Clary!" A voice from very far away was yelling my name. "Wake up!"

_No. _I wanted to say, but couldn't find my lips.

"Clary! Open your eyes!"

_Why did this woman sound so sad? So desperate? _I wanted to help her, whoever she was, and suddenly I was being shaken. Now, I didn't want to help her, I just wanted to wake up. So, I opened my eyes.

Instantly, I was looking up into a blinding light.

"Clary?" A man's voice said and this time I was looking into familiar gold eyes.

I shut my eyes and turned away from the light, "Shut up." Everyone giggled or laughed at that. I opened my eyes again and was looking into the dark brown eyes of Isabelle.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I considered that question. Thinking back from the previous night; Sebastian and Valentine yelling, Sebastian leaving, the book...

I sat bolt upright, "The book. Where is it?" My eyes darted around the room as it wasn't safely in my hand anymore. I found that it was in Jace's hand.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded. I jumped off the bed and walked towards him.

"None of your business." I said as I was close to him now. Jace bent down to look me in the eye.

"If you fall unconscious in my arms and are basically dead for an hour then it is my business." He glared at me.

My eyes narrowed, "Give me the book."

"No." I saw his hand tighten around it, "Take it from me."

I rose my eyebrows, "Do you really want to test me?"

"Oh, for the love of-" Simon's voice sounded exasperated and then suddenly the book was in his hands and Jace was knocked on the ground. I looked over at him, "Sorry," He apologized falsely, "I had to stop the flirting somehow. Here you go." Simon handed me the book.

I took it, giving Jace a glance before I motioned for Isabelle and Magnus to follow me out of the room. Once in the hallway, I started to talk.

"It's from Valentine," I told them, "Make sure it's not wired to call a thousand demons to come after us."

Magnus nodded, "What else happened?"

"Sebastian knows." I kept walking, "He knows that the three of us are together and he knows that we are helping Downworlders."

"Clary, you have to make him believe that it's not true. You have to." Isabelle said.

"I tried, Iz, I tried." I replied, "But Valentine ordered Sebastian to leave before I could say anything."

"So you have to talk with him." Magnus said, lowly. "Just the two of you, the two siblings."

"Don't call us siblings." I whirled on Magnus, "He is not my brother."

The warlock rolled his golden-green eyes.

"It's a good idea." Isabelle shrugged, "You and Sebastian just sitting down and talking."

"Do you think Sebastian will sit with me and _talk?" _I asked them, it wasn't a terrible idea but the thought of Sebastian, mindlessly evil Sebastian, sitting down and talking with me had me laughing.

"Think about it, Clary. Maybe you could get him to trust you." She tried to convince me; I saw Alec, Jace, and Simon leave the infirmary and start walking towards us.

"It's not a terrible idea." I said quietly, "I'm willing to try it, but I doubt it will work." I said before walking away.

Jace and Simon weren't having that, though, they ran up to follow me all the way to my room.

"What do you want?" I asked them, irritated.

"I just wanted-" Simon stopped like a gentlemen, Jace, however, barged into my room, "Are you alright?"

I ignored Jace's gasp at my arts-and-crafts filled room, "Yes, I think so. Would you get out of here?" I turned on Jace. He laid down comfortably on my bed.

"No." He folded his arms behind his head, "Because Simon hurt me and I need you to nurse me back to health. This bed is very comfortable, feel free to start wherever you want."

"Oh really?" I glared at the golden haired boy, "Get your ass off my bed before I kick it off."

Jace smirked at me, "That's my girl."

"I'm not _your_ girl." My glare hardened.

"Because you would rather be his?" Jace pointed at Simon, who was still in my doorway.

Simon smiled, "Can't handle it pretty boy?"

"No you can't handle it, because you are the one that is going to lose." Jace looked bored as he watched the ceiling.

"A woman likes to be more beautiful than her man." Simon replied, "And you think you're more beautiful than everyone. Women need to be told they are beautiful, I don't think that they want to tell their man that they are."

"That's where your wrong." Jace sat up. "Because I have-"

"STOP TALKING," I said, "both of you."

"Clary, I was just going to say-" Jace started, his eyes growing tender as he looked at me.

"I don't want to here it." I shouted. "I'm not a prize to be won. I'm a human being."

"You're a beautiful woman-" Simon started.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. Simon all but ran from the room, but Jace only stood from the table. "Jace," I growled, "I really don't want to hurt you, but you are going to make me lose control."

"Lose control on me." Jace whispered, "It will be sexy."

A glare from me had him back tracking.

"Sarcasm, baby. Only joking."

"Get to a point." I snarled, clenching my fist.

"My point is: You mean more to me than just being a pretty face. Let me show you-"

I cut him off, "No. Get out."

"Clary, let me tell you." Jace pleaded, a side of him I hadn't seen before, "Please. Let me take you on a-"

"GET OUT," I repeated very loudly and frantically. I didn't like this; when people tried to tell me how they felt about me, my father never told me to let people in... even if you did have feelings back.

Jace jumped and started walking towards the door, he looked back when he was at the doorway, "The feelings you won't let me say will always be true." He said before slamming the door.

I only had a moment to process my thoughts before Isabelle and Magnus Bane burst into the room again.

"It's not wired to anything." Magnus threw the book beside me on the bed and laid down like Jace had on the bed.

"Seems like just a normal book." Isabelle shrugged, sitting beside me.

I nodded, "That's great."

"Why so sarcastic?" Isabelle asked as I stood up from the bed, leant against the wall, and grabbed my elbows.

Shrugging, I replied with, "I just feel lightheaded. That's all."

"Is your Valentine tattoo still hurting?" Magnus look over at me, away from my cell-phone that he was currently levitating.

I pulled up my sleeve, seeing the horribly familiar stars and flowers on the top of my forearm. Valentine had burned this tattoo - Mark- into my skin the same day I got my first stele, _this is what makes you a true Shadowhunter and this is what makes you bound to me. _I asked if all the other Shadowhunters would get this Mark, after that he just laughed and turned away. Before burning the Mark into Sebastian's arm.

"No." I whispered, shivering.

"Then what's wrong?"

I ignored his question, "Are there any demons that need to be hunted down?"

"It's still daylight outside." Magnus shrugged, "However, a werewolf by the name of Lucian Graymark and his pack have been acting suspicious lately."

"Suspicious?"

"We believe he and a few members of his pack transformed in front of a mundane."

"I'll handle it." I said before Isabelle could, I needed to get out of the house. Away from Jace.

"Would you like to take Jace and Simon again?" Isabelle asked, looking genuine but she was being sarcastic.

"No." I said to quickly.

"About that." Magnus looked oddly away from both of us, "Alec is a shadowhunter."

"What?" The other girl and I both gasped.

"Alec is a shadowhunter." He repeated.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I've known the Lightwoods for a very long time." Magnus stood from the bed and walked toward the window.

"Oh no," I shook my head, "Here comes another story about Magnus's glory days."

"More like his naked days." Isabelle muttered.

"I'm bisexual and proud." Magnus smiled at his reflection or at the memories, I'm not sure I wanted to know. "Anyway, they - Alec's ancestors - have always been Shadowhunters."

"So you just assumed he was?" I asked.

"Clary," Magnus turned around, "He could see my fire."

"What fire?" Isabelle looked over Magnus's body.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "This fire." He snapped his fingers and the healing fire rose off his fingers.

"Why can't I do that?" Isabelle grumbled.

We ignored her, "So you truly believe that he has the Sight?"

"Yes, I do." Magnus said, his tone final, he started walking toward the door before opening and shutting it loudly.

"Okay," Isabelle muttered, "That was weird."

I nodded, "No emotion Magnus just became very melodramatic."

Isabelle laughed, "Can I go on the mission with you to the werewolf's house?"

Before I could answer, the three men we had picked up by the names of Alec, Simon, and Jace barged through the door. Jace didn't look upset, anymore, but still I glanced away awkwardly. Simon's eyes were looking at anything but me.

"We hear that we are going to a werewolf's house." Jace announced, seeming very excited. That worried me.

"Who told you that?" Isabelle replied.

"Magnus shouted it down the hallway." Simon shrugged. Alec's cheeks grew pink at the mention of that.

"Well, you three aren't going." I said.

"Why not?" Jace whined.

_Because for some reason just you in the room makes me want to run into your arms. "_You won't be able to help."

Jace rose a single eyebrow, I glared at him, "Is that really the reason why I can't go?"

"Yes." I replied, ignoring my feverishly beating heart.

Jace smirked, "What happened to 'this would be great for you to watch so you can learn'?"

"That was yesterday." I said, "Today is a new day and I don't feel that way anymore."

I arrived outside Lucian Graymark's house-and-library mixed home, alone, a few hours later. To the normal mundane eye, I looked like a helplessly little girl that needed to find her mother somewhere. But to the eye with the Sight I was a fierce warrior that you did not mess with, that and I had on numerous amounts of weapons.

I walked up to the house and decided to knock on the door, to be polite because I knew I wasn't going to be in a moment.

A man who I assumed to be Lucian Graymark answered the door. He was a tall, bulky brown haired man with blue eyes. To a mundane's eyes his appearance was kind and fatherly figure type, but my eyes could see the bite from the werewolf scar on his neck and the faint smell of dog on his skin.

"Hello." Lucian said, smiling.

"Hi." I stuck my hand out to shake his hand, "I'm Clary. May I come in?"

Lucian paled, "Clary? Clary what? Do.. I know you?"

"I'd like to answer those questions inside, if that's alright." I smiled.

He nodded quickly, "Sure, yes." Lucian tried to grab my arm, but I flinched away and walked past him, through the door.

The actual house he lived, once we got past the bookstore, seemed normal. It looked to be a two-bedroom apartment with a nice living room and kitchen. Along with a grand piano, a lovely foyer, and green grass in the backyard. I lead myself to the couch and sat down on it's cushions.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Lucian asked, pocking his head out from the kitchen door.

"I'm alright." I replied, glancing around the living room.

The couch I sat on was brown with big cushions that were very comfortable. In front of the couch was a table covered in books, magazines, and a half eaten piece of pizza. There was a flat screen television on top of an armoire that held numerous DVD's scattered all over the place.

Lucian walked back into the room, sitting on a love seat that was positioned just beside the couch.

"So, Clary, what brings you here?" The man in the room was still very pale, as if he knew a deep, dark secret that he wasn't supposed to know.

I decided to skip small talk and cut right to why I was here, "I'm a shadowhunter, Lucian Graymark."

He didn't look surprised, "Am I in trouble with the Clave?"

"You could be," I replied, "Did you or did you not transform in front of mundanes?"

Lucian rose his eyebrows, "You get straight to the point don't you?"

"Answer the question."

"I would never transform in front of mundanes." He said clearly, looking me in the eye.

"What about the members of your pack?"

"They wouldn't either."

"Is that a statement or a thought?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Lucian seemed comfortable and confident, "A statement."

"Lucian-"

"Luke." He interrupted me, "Call me Luke Garroway."

I sighed, "Luke Garroway, obviously I cannot just take your word. I'd like if you would call your pack-" I was interrupted again by someone knocking on the door.

Luke glanced at the door and then back at me, "Did you call for reinforcements?"

"Did you call your dog friends?" I countered with.

He nodded, "Understood." And walked toward the door before opening it.

I wished he hadn't.

At the door was Jace, Simon, and Alec. _I should've known they would follow me. _

Jace walked right in, as if Luke wasn't standing there, "Hey, Clary."

"Why did you come?" I glared at him as he sat down beside me on the couch, throwing his hand casually on the back of the couch.

The blonde shrugged, "I thought you missed my beauty, so I relieved you."

Alec and Simon were still politely standing on the doormat, "Hello, my name is Alec. This is Simon and that is Jace, may we come in?"

Luke sighed, "You may as well join him." Luke, Alec, and Simon all walked into the living room, seating themselves were they pleased.

"We followed you." Simon explained to me.

"I figured someone would." I said, "I just thought that it would be Isabelle."

"She and Magnus went back to check on our house." Alec replied, "Our old house. You know, the one that you let creatures tear to the ground." He glared at me from the love seat.

I ignored his words and turned to the werewolf, "Anyway, I can't just take your word."

Luke shrugged, "Naturally shadowhunters have to make everything more dramatic than they actually are. Are you going to taking me to court?"

"Trust me, they'll think about it." Jace muttered, eyeing the half-eaten pizza on the table, "Do you have anymore pizza?"

"In the fridge." Luke didn't seem to care, both Alec and Jace ran to the kitchen.

I turned to Luke, "I wasn't talking about court, I was-"

"Can I ask you some questions?" Luke interrupted me once again. I waved my hand in a motion to say 'ask away', "What's your last name?"

I paused before answering that, "I don't have any living family members if that's what your looking for."

"Just tell me a name."

"Fray. My name is Clary Fray." I said quickly, as if Simon and Luke couldn't hear with their supernatural hearing.

Luke paled worse than before, "Fray?"

"That's what I said." I replied, getting impatient.

"Jocelyn Fray?" Luke asked quietly, "Is that your mother?"

"How do you know that name?" I stood up, laying a hand on my knife.

"We were friends for the longest time." Luke lowered his eyes.

"She never mentioned you." I grabbed hold of the hilt of the knife.

Simon stood up, "Clary, get your hand off your knife. I think Luke would be willing to talk without violence happening."

Luke ignored him, he was only looking at me, "You two look just alike."

I shook my head, wanting to cover my ears, "I don't want to know about her."

"Why not? She was your mother." Luke seemed genuinely shocked.

"She abandoned me!" I half-yelled, right into his werewolf face.

At that precise moment, a young girl, maybe a year younger than I was, walked into the house. She had brown hair and brown skin with almond-shaped dark eyes, she was short but still maybe a few inches taller than I was. Her hair was tied in braids, but still fell to her shoulders.

"Hey, Luke. I just came to tell you that-" The girl stopped short when she saw all of us. Simon, the vampire, and me, with my hand ready to pull out my knife. "Why are these people?" She hissed, her breathing growing faster.

"Calm down, Maia. They aren't here to hurt anyone." Luke stood and showed her that he wasn't hurt.

"_Who are they_?" Maia snarled.

"I could as you the same question." I replied.

"You really don't want to test me." She hissed back.

I walked toward her, "Trust me, I love danger."

A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, "Clary, we didn't come here to start fights. Come sit down and let Luke take Maia to calm down." Simon spoke in the voice of reason.

Luke was already pulling Maia from the room, I nodded to Simon and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he sat beside me. He was close enough to touch me, if he wanted to, but not so close that our knees were brushing.

I snapped at him, "Of course I'm okay."

Simon looked afraid to talk again, but he did, "Clary, what happened with your mother?"

I sent him a glare that would of burst him into flames if only looks could kill. I don't talk about my mother with anyone, especially with people I still had just met. Luckily, I was saved by Jace and Alec returning to the room.

Jace looked only at me, "What did we miss?"

After Maia was calmed down and Luke was free to talk to us again, he came out, telling us that Maia had taken a walk and would be back when we left. Trusting the werewolf, an odd thing for me to do, I assumed that Maia wasn't bringing back reinforcements to attack us.

Luke started the conversation, "Is there any other reason why you are all here?"

_Yes_, I wanted to say but ignored the question, "Are you in favor of Valentine or against him?"

"The short answer is no."

I rose my eyebrows at him, _are you sure? _

Luke rolled his eyes, "Look, I might be a werewolf but I'm not a dog. I don't just follow people wherever they tell me to go."

"What about Sebastian Morgensten? Have you heard of him?" I asked him.

He gave me a funny look, "Heard of him? My pack has been tracking him down for years."

"Why haven't you been able to catch him?"

"Why haven't you?"

"She's been busy." Jace interrupted, "You know: saving the lives of a brother, a leech found at a club, and this stunningly attractive man speaking to you right now."

"Do you think you'll be able to catch Sebastian?" Simon asked Luke.

"No, but she can." Luke said looking sideways at me.

I sighed dramatically, "Why am I always the bait?"

"I think it has something to do with you being short and pretty." Jace muttered.

"Or because Sebastian is her brother." Luke replied before I could tape his mouth shut.

The shock on Jace, Alec, and Simon's faces was as if I just killed the President right in front of them. They hissed at me and their eyes started to blaze with fury.

_"Sebastian is your brother?" _The three boys that had followed me here screeched at the same time.

"Yes." I replied calmly. "He is."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Alec looked like I had slapped him.

I shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"We didn't think you would be connect to a murderer like he is!" Simon yelled.

"You still could've asked." I glared at him, not liking when people yelled at me.

"Why are you treating this as nothing?" Jace shook his head, for once looking speechless.

"You don't think I had the same reaction when I found out? You don't think I begged and pleaded with God to remove him from my bloodline?" I snapped at them. "Because I did, but there isn't anything I can do about it. It is fact: Sebastian is my brother."

Simon shook his head, "So, what now? Are you alliances with him?"

"Of course not." I narrowed my eyes.

"Enough with the interrogation." Luke interrupted Alec, who looked like he was about to speak. "Clary, I think you should go after him."

"I've tried to do that-"

He cut me off, "I meant using your tattoo-"

"_Shut up!" _I hissed at him, "I'll talk to him, okay? If everyone is so hooked on me sitting down and talking to him, I'll do it." _Just don't tell them about my burned in tattoo. _

And I did just that. The next day, I waited at a diner for my brother a glass of water in front of me. I was just about to draw the rune on my arm to call him, and only him - a technic I realized could happen after Sebastian or myself drew the rune, not Valentine.

I sat at a diner in the middle of the woods called the "Wolf Pack", which led me to believe that it was a werewolf bar. That or it was just a major coincidence.

I drew the rune on my arm and waited. Under a minute later, I saw the the form of Sebastian's body start to appear from the mist. As if he were apart of the smoke that was eerily coming from the woods around the bar.

He walked into the place, moving his head around, trying to find me. When he did, his dark eyes narrowed and he walked towards me, before sitting down across from me in the booth.

"Clarissa." Sebastian nodded, "No, please don't get up. I'll find the table."

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I replied honestly.

"Then why did you call me?" He cocked his head to the side.

I glanced out the window, so he wouldn't see my lie, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"About?" I looked back at him, "Are you accepting my offer to run away and have a blistering white hot romance?"

Through the tiny earpiece in my ear, Magnus spoke, "Go on. Ask him if he knows."

"No." I said to Sebastian, turning my head to watch him closely, "What do you know about me?"

Sebastian smiled evilly, "You mean about how your working with Downworlders?"

I took a sip from my water, "About how you think I'm working with Downworlders."

"Don't lie to me, sister." He leant toward me, "Just because our father doesn't believe me when I tell him, doesn't mean that will make me stop believing. I know your working with Downworlders and this is my one warning: stop now or I will come after every horrible, worthless creature you are helping."

"Is that a threat?" I grinned at him, not giving him a chance to respond before I attacked.

Sebastian flipped out of his seat as I threw a knife that would've hit him directly in the eye. He landed on a table behind him, in front of me, on his feet. Face angry, weapons drawn. He cursed at me before throwing a knife at my face. I scrambled out of the way.

Sebastian jumped off the table so that he was standing right in front of me. "Yes, it is a threat." He replied to my early question before charging at me.

Now we were fighting in hand-to-hand combat, almost immediately Sebastian had me pinned to the ground. However, I easily kneed him in the stomach and flipped us over. Sebastian, with his superior speed and strength, threw me off of him and I heard a few bar stools break underneath my weight as I fell on them.

Quickly, I stood up and saw Sebastian standing a few feet away from me. I ran up to him before jumping upward and kicking him in the head. Sebastian cursed at me again, as he threw a knife that hit me across the arm. Then, before I could even blink I was turned around in his arms while he held me to his body, my back to his chest.

"Say goodbye, Clary Fray." He whispered in my ear, I realized there was a knife at my heart.

I threw my head back, hitting his nose and probably breaking it. Turning around, I took the knife from his hand and put it up to his neck, blade touching his skin.

"No." I reply simply. "Now, tell me what you know about the Lightwood family."

That shocked him, "The Lightwoods?"

"Robert, Maryse, Alec, Max, and Jace Lightwood. Yes."

Sebastian smiled evilly, "Oh, those Lightwoods." He said, "They have a daughter."

"No, they don't." I said, my voice wary. _Did Sebastian knew more than I knew about them? "_Tell me what you know about them."

"I don't know anything." Sebastian lied.

"Yes, you do." I pushed the knife into his skin, a drop of red blood flowed out of the hole I made. "Maryse, Robert, and Max were taken away almost a week ago. What do you know about it?"

"Why don't you get your warlock to track them?"

I glared at him, "There is a shield around the Lightwoods that prevents him from looking."

"That's a shame." Sebastian frowned.

"Tell me if Valentine has them." I growled at him, moving the knife to push against his heart.

"Why would I tell _you_ that?" He asked, "And even if I did, how could you believe me?"

That stumped me and gave him just enough time to kick me in the stomach. I flew back until my spine hit the end of a table and I fell to the ground. Trying to get up, but the pain in my shoulder and the blood leaving my arm where making me dizzy.

I looked up and saw Sebastian walking toward me, his knife in hand. However, as soon as he crouched down, he dropped the knife. Settling with slapping me across the face instead.

"Clary, get up!" Isabelle's voice yelled in my ear. She sounded very far away and unclear.

_No, I just want to sleep. _I wanted to say, but couldn't find my voice. Sebastian moved my ear and found the earpiece, before he held the microphone part, where I could talk back, and spoke into it.

"Don't let her call me again or this is going to happen." He hissed into the microphone then, he crushed the earpiece under his foot and walked toward the door of the diner.

_Get up, Clary. He's getting away. _Still I could not; my vision was blurring in and out, I felt a sweat heat up on my body, and my heart beat thrumming- softy, very softy- in my ear. I faintly heard two doors open and shut as I closed my eyes.

Waking up, I saw blue. Two blue identical orbs. Eyes, I figured and they looked happy.

"Clary?" They asked. I looked down the eyes had a mouth, a nose, two ears, eyebrows. This was a face, a familiar werewolf face. Luke. "Clary, answer me."

"What?" I mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Come on," Luke put a helpful arm around my waist and helped me sit with my legs dangling off the side of the table I was laying on. I was in an office, I realized. "You took quiet a beating."

I whispered, "Water."

"That's a good idea, drink." Luke almost immediately had a full glass of water in my hand. I took a sip and another; the water enhanced my eyes and flowed through my body like the blood in my veins.

I muttered my thanks, "Where did you find me?"

"Right where you went to sleep." Luke shrugged. "This is a werewolf bar," _Of course it is, _"when my pack came in after our morning rounds, most were scared -seeing the runes and weapons. They thought you were faking it to attack us, but as soon as I came in I knew you were in trouble. I wrapped your arm with the cloth from my shirt," he showed me a ripped part of his sleeve, "and picked you up before brining you in here."

"I forced my pack to tend to your wounds, of course if your stele would've been in tacked and if we were shadowhunters it would've been much easier. So-"

"My stele is broken?" I asked, searching in my belt. It was gone.

Luke held the broken, glass figure in his hands, "I figured you fell on it."

"That was my mother's." I whispered, "And he destroyed it."

"He?"

"Sebastian." I growled, "I'm going to kill him, Luke. I have to be the one to kill him."

Luke nodded, "That's all very great, but not today. You have already fainted once, I can't have you running after him with the one knife you have left."

"I could still do it." I muttered.

"Stubborn and determined." Luke whispered, "Just like your mother."

I took a deep breath, "What do you know about her?"

Luke glanced up at me, "Your mother and I were best friends ever since I could remember. She was always the nicest, sweetest person with a stubborn side but always beautiful. You look like her."

"Where you in love with her?"

He nodded, saying with absolutely clarity, "Since the moment I met her."

"Can I leave now?" I asked, jumping down from the table.

"Clary, I didn't mean to-"

I interrupted him, "Trust me, I'm not mad at you. I just don't like to think that numerous amounts of werewolves are out there."

"They wouldn't hurt you." Luke looked at the ground.

I rose both my eyebrows at him, "Yes, they would." I said before walking out the door.

Sure enough, at least twenty werewolves sat on or around the bar. They looked like Luke, big and bulky with brown hair. Except for Maia, who glared at me. The room went silent when I entered. They all stared as I started to head to the front door.

"Hey, baby!" One disgusting werewolf called out, "Come over here."

I turned to him, "You really don't want me to come over there."

"Sure, I do." He continued, "You'll be my little toy."

Again, I rose my eyebrows, "I would be a toy that would chop you up and cut you into pieces."

The man shut up after that, and I exited the building. Not taking a look back.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I promise there will be more Jace and Clary in the next chapter! And maybe even a kiss! Review, review, review, please!


	7. Greenhouse

isclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments _series.

**Greenhouse **

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Magnus's lanky fingers tilted my head up so I was looking the warlock in the eye.

"I'm fine. Luke took care of me." I had just gotten back to the Institute from being at the werewolf bar and talking to Sebastian. Or rather _fighting_ with Sebastian.

Magnus seemed surprised, but he threw his arms around me anyway. He pulled me to his chest and made me feel completely safe in a best friends arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I couldn't track you after he crushed the earpiece."

"It's okay-"

"Clary, no, it's not." Magnus shook his head, "You could've been killed."

I smiled, pulling away from his hug, "You think that I would let Sebastian kill me?"

"No. I don't think you would." Magnus laughed, kissing my hair. I didn't have a chance to respond, because Isabelle suddenly barged into the room and threw her arms around me. Expressing her gratitude that I was alright.

"Anyway," Magnus pulled me away from his sister, "Clary, Isabelle and I think that we have found the reason why Valentine gave you that book."

My mind went back into 'shadowhunter-mode' instantly.

"Do you know what the Mortal Instruments are?" Isabelle asked.

I shook my head.

Magnus answered me, "There are three of them; a cup, a sword, and a cup is used to create more Shadowhunters through the years using the blood of a normal man and the blood of a warlock. The sword is used on Shadowhunters to see if they are lying. The mirror served as the entrance into Idris through a Portal."

"That's what the Angel Raziel made thousands of years ago?" I asked.

"Yes." Isabelle nodded.

"Wow, that's underwhelming."

"Yes, Clary." Magnus rolled his cat eyes, "The fact that Valentine wants to make all of the shadowhunters a mindless, demonic race and kill all of the Downworlders in not exciting at all. But, when you go to Pandemonium we'd better alert the media."

I nodded, "Exactly."

The siblings looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What? Killing demons is fun." I shrugged. They continued to stare, "Alright, fine. What should we do to stop this madness from occurring?"

"The short answer is we have to kill Valentine," Magnus replied. "And Sebastian."

"Well, that's obvious." I nodded.

Magnus and Isabelle glanced at each other, "Yes, but _you _have to do it."

I stared at them, "No!"

"We expected a reaction." Magnus said, looking bored.

"You want me to kill my own brother and father!"

Isabelle interrupted me, "You said yourself that they were not your family."

I stuttered, "Why do I have to do it?"

"You're the only one that can get close to them." Isabelle shrugged.

"But-" I was cut off by the presence of Jace, Simon, and Alec entering the hallway.

"Can you three keep it down? People are trying to sleep!" Jace rubbed his eyes. I turned around and looked at the boys; when I did Alec blushed, Jace glared at me. and Simon's eyes pitch black but he was smiling.

"Simon." I shook my head, "If you go any longer without eating you are going to combust and kill any human in sight."

He nodded ruefully, "I'm sorry. I just haven't had the time."

"Well, go right now." I pointed toward the door.

"Don't you need my help?"

"Maybe later," Isabelle said, "But we can hold off whatever we are going to do until you get back."

"Okay." Simon nodded awkwardly, "Then, I'll be back later. Thank you." He walked toward the elevator doors and was gone.

"Now that the leech is gone," Jace turned to look at us, "Clary? Can you come with me?"

My eyebrows pulled together, "Why?"

"Because, I," He suddenly looked nervous, an emotion I had never seen on Jace, "need to show you something."

I glanced at Alec, but he looked as confused as I felt. His blue eyes met mine and then instantly flicked away, he spoke to Magnus.

"Can I talk to you?"

Magnus's face registered that he was shocked and maybe some sadness as well, "To me? Why would you need to talk to me?"

Alec blushed again, "Please? It's... about... my parents and Max." For the moment, Alec didn't looked nervous, just relieved. Probably because he came up with an excuse. I glanced between the warlock and the newly found shadowhunter inquisitively.

"I suppose so." Magnus nodded, turning around and walking towards his room down the hallway. Alec tripped over his shoes and then ran after him. They disappeared into the painted purple room that I knew was Magnus's.

"Clary?" Jace brought my attention back to him, "Will you come with me?"

I glanced at Isabelle, she smiled at me, "Just go with him. He doesn't have the strength to kill you."

"Alright." I turned back to Jace, nodding. Jace showed me a crooked smile before he motioned me to follow him and walked down the hallway. I followed him, unsure.

We walked towards a familiar place, a place in which I loved to go just to think or to draw. Jace was leading me towards the greenhouse.

"I knew you would accept my date eventually." Jace smiled triumphantly as we walked up the stairs.

"This isn't a date." I blushed, not surprised by his blunt attitude.

"You're right." Jace replied, "This is just a night where two people are alone looking more fancy than usual."

Ignoring his sarcasm, I smiled, "That's correct."

Jace smirked, "Then I will not be dimming the lights or saying how beautiful you look."

This feeling- the feeling I got in my stomach when he looked at me - I couldn't shake it. I had always prided myself on my control, but then this beautiful, sarcastic golden angel shows up and my control flies out the window.

"Nice plan, by the way." Jace said as he led me towards an area he had made.

There was a standard, checkerboard red and white picnic blanket. A wood basket and two nice glass cups with a bottle of a drink I hoped wasn't alcohol leaning up against the basket.

"What?" I asked after my shock faded.

"You don't think I'm on to you?" Jace rose a single eyebrow.

I just looked at him, _what plan? _

Jace rolled his gold eyes, "Getting Simon out of the house so you can whisk me away. Clever thinking."

My eyebrows pulled together, "I didn't-"

"Save it," Jace held up a hand as he sat down on the blanket, "Don't make up any excuses or lies, I know what you are up to."

I rolled my eyes, _there was no point in fighting him. _I changed the subject, "So what is all this for?"

Jace shrugged, "I thought you needed some time to rest and to eat a good meal."

I blushed, flattered, _that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. _"Thank you, Jace."

He looked up at me, his gold eyes piercing. I had to catch my breath and fight against the blush worsening, "You're welcome, Clary. Sit."

I did as he asked, sitting across from him on the blanket. Jace started to pour the liquid from the bottle, I still couldn't tell what it was, however.

Before I could ask, he spoke, "This isn't alcohol, by the way."

"What is it?" I asked as he handed the glass to me, I took it, watching the liquid.

Jace smirked, "It's just expensive water. Try it."

Still unsure, I decided to trust him and take a sip of the 'expensive water'. And I was thoroughly shocked, it tasted fantastic.

"Wow." I whispered after I swallowed.

Jace looked pleased, "I told you." He opened the picnic basket and pulled out two sandwiches, apples, and strawberries. "I hope you like peanut butter and jelly." He muttered, handing me a sandwich.

I nodded, realizing I was starving, "I do." I took a few bites of the sandwich as Jace started to eat as well.

We ate both of our sandwiches until we spoke again.

"Tell me about yourself, Clary Fray." He said, sitting comfortably but his voice sounded strained.

"I told you." I rolled my eyes, "I don't do back stories."

"Not even for me?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want to know?"

He seemed hesitant, "What is that tattoo on your arm?"

"Absolutely not." I said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because, Jace-" _It's a story that will have you running for the hills and I don't want to lose you. _"I just can't tell you."

"Alright, well let's talk about something else." Jace went on to tell me all about his childhood and we somehow got onto the topic of the birthday present he received when he turned eight.

I was laughing, "So you bathed in spaghetti?"

"Yes, and I tried to eat my way out but my father wouldn't let me." Jace nodded, chuckling as well.

After we finished laughing, I realized it was very early in the morning. Time flew when I was with Jace, however.

"Maybe we should get to bed." I said. Jace nodded and we cleaned up our mess, then I stood and he stood with me. I awkwardly followed him out of the greenhouse until suddenly he spun around, grabbed my arms, and, just before I could ask, we were kissing.

And my hands immediately went to stroke through his golden hair. His lips were soft and smooth but still fierce on mine, an undying passion behind them that he seemed to be holding back. I wanted him to release it.

But then, I felt nauseas. Puzzled, I wondered why because, after all, Jace was an exceptional kisser. My head started to pound and my eyes flew open. _No! Not now! _I did not detach my lips from Jace's, I simply opened my eyes slightly and saw the vines of my burned on tattoo moving towards the palm of my hand as if they were being blown by the wind.

"I have to go." I said, tearing myself away from him with more force than necessary.

He looked shocked, but seemed to quickly get over it because his hand darted out and grabbed my arm, "Don't leave. Clary, please."

And I did't want to, but I knew any minute- any second- I could fall unconscious and be in Valentine's grasp.

I tried to free my arm, "I have to."

Jace just held tighter, not tight enough to hurt me, though, "Did I do something wrong?" He moved his hand to intertwine with my fingers, "Are we going to fast? We can go slower, if that's what you would like."

I shook my head, trying to not hear the desperate plea in his voice. It just made me want to run into his arms and never leave. "Please, Jace, I have to-" The headache overtook me and I was falling.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's very late! Also, I wanted to ask you all something. I have lots of extra scenes that I am not going to use, would you all like to read them? I could attach them after this story ends if you guys would like to see them. Just let me know!


	8. This Is War

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Mortal Instruments_ series.

**This Is War **

My eyes opened to the familiar ceiling, the same high white beautiful ceiling. As always, I stood slowly and looked around; not seeing Valentine or Sebastian.

"Clary? Where are we?" My head whipped around when I heard the familiar voice.

"Jace?" I yelled in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"How the hell do I know?" He stood, rubbing his forehead. "One minute you are telling me you have to leave, then you faint in my arms, and the next I wake up in this creepy house!"

"Shh!" I hushed him, "He will hear you! Jace, listen, I don't know how you got here and I don't know why but we need to look for your family. We have to-"

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Jace looked extremely confused.

I hushed him again, "You're talking too loud. He is going to hear you!"

"Who?" Jace asked, loudly once again.

"Us," The horrible voice of Sebastian came up behind me, I turned, and saw that it was my father, brother, and a woman I didn't recognize.

"Aline?" Jace now looked far past confused.

The vampire-woman smiled, waving cheerfully, "Hello, Jace."

"Oh, great you all know each other. Then that will spare the horribly awkward greetings," Sebastian started, "Aline, would you like to tell them what has happened?"

"No, I'm good." Aline shrugged.

"Tell it now." Valentine looked bored, but his voice reeked with anger.

The vampire flinched, "I have been following you two since you came to my hotel. Not on Raphael's command, but on your father's Clarissa Morgensten. I've discovered that you are all idiots, not even knowing what your father is planning."

I yelled, "Aline, they are going to kill you don't follow them-"

"Very well," Valentine interrupted me, turning to his son, "Get ride of it."

Sebastian attacked Aline, pulling out two blades and instantly took off her arms.

"Turn away, Jace!" I tired to move his body, "Don't look!"

"No, look." Valentine replied, "Watch. Watch what you two have done. Let it be a symbol for what is about to happen."

"Father-" I started to yell after Aline's body was torn in half and her screaming stopped.

"I am not your father anymore." Valentine replied, calmly, but I could see the fury in his eyes. "You stupid, stupid little girl. I never knew how one person could be so dumb."

I ignored his insults, "Valentine, I can-"

"No. You have no idea how helpful you could be, but I don't need it."

"What are you talking about?"

Valentine cocked his head to one side, "I injected angel blood into you and your brother. You know this, but you thought it did nothing to you."

I stared at my father, not knowing what to say.

"Sebastian got the gifts of speed, strength-"

"And charm!" Sebastian yelled, from over Aline's torn-in-half body.

"Do not interrupt me, boy!" Valentine screamed back at my brother. "You, on the other hand, were given the gifts of runes."

"Runes?" I asked.

Valentine nodded, "Creating new runes, to be exact. But you are to stupid to ever figure this out. I thought you would, from how much you always drew in that sketchpad of yours, but no. You never knew."

"Until now." I whispered. I sideways glanced at Jace, waiting for an exit so that I could take up both to freedom.

Valentine cocked his head to one side, noticing my look at Jace, "Ah, I see. I didn't know you could ever find it, or is he just playing with your emotions?" Valentine pulled out a sword, "Let's see, shall we."

_Could that be the sword? One of the Mortal Instruments? _I watched the sword, figuring it could be over two-thousand years old.

"Tell me what you feel for my daughter or I will take your head off." Valentine held the sword up to Jace's form. "Tell me." _The sword can tell if Shadowhunter's are lying, _Magnus told me once. That memory was all I needed.

Slowly, so that no one would look at me, I drew several daggers out of my belt. Glancing over at Sebastian, I saw that he was still admiring the work he had done to Aline, he would be an easy target. Right now.

So, I threw a single dagger in his direction. Luckily, since Sebastian was beside a wall, the dagger clung to his shirt and he was trapped against it. I threw a few more, just to keep him there as I turned to Valentine, pulling out a sword of my own.

Valentine laughed, "Do not attack me, Clarissa. You will not win."

"You trained me, father." I replied. "You taught me all your tricks."

Using mine, I moved the sword away from Jace, so that both mine and Valentine's swords were duelling each other. His eyes narrowed and we were in a war.

We fought for what seemed like hours, neither one of us giving in. Several times, Valentine had me at the neck or I had him, but there was still no scratches on either of us.

"You think I taught you all of my tricks?" Valentine said, over the constant clinking of our swords.

I didn't answer, trying to better him in some way, but failing to remember.

"I didn't." He continued, "Sebastian, now!" And I was on the ground, my brother on top of me clawing at my face. My sword still in hand.

"JACE!" I screamed, "Get his sword! Get HIS sword!"

Jace seemed to move without his body's approval, because he grabbed Valentine's sword and was instantly thrown to the floor. When the time was right, I sliced a thin, painful slice across Sebastian's chest which caused him to howl in pain. Removing his hands from my face, then I punched the place I just cut as he rolled off of me, still screaming.

I jumped to my feet quickly, and with all the strength I had left, hit Valentine's sword out of his hand with mine. Jace grabbed it from the floor, I took his hand and jumped in the fire. Another trick I had learned from Valentine, which he told us let's you jump back to wherever you came from.

Faintly, I heard Valentine's scream, "There will be a war! Get all the Shadowhunters and filthy Downworlders you can, we will come for you by the fourth night! In Idris! Be ready!"

In a second, we were on the greenhouse floor.

"Clary," Jace whispered and then spoke loudly, "Clary! Please tell me what the hell just happened?"

I ignored him, walking quickly to Magnus's room. When I reached the room, without knocking, I barged in. Isabelle was in the room as well, how convenient. I slowly walked into the room, hating telling people that they were right and I was wrong.

"We must get Sebastian first." I said, looking at each of them. "Kill him and then we focus on Valentine."

Isabelle smiled, "I knew you would say yes eventually."

Magnus looked confused, "But, Clary, you know that Sebastian is obviously physically stronger than Valentine. Wouldn't it be easier to get Valentine first?"

I rose my eyebrows at him, "Don't you think that Valentine will be guarded by a minimum of a hundred demons?"

"Point taken." Magnus nodded. Jace ran into the room, he grabbed me and spun me around to face him.

"Tell me what just happened." He hissed, his face inches from mine.

I glared at him, "You'll just turn your back on me."

"No, I wouldn't." Jace spoke each word deliberately, and with patience but I could tell he was about to explode.

"So if I told you that Valentine is my father and he burned a tattoo on my forearm that lets him call him to me whenever he feels like it. That Valentine is more evil than Hades and Sebastian is right there beside him, you would stick around?"

He paused, gulped, then nodded slowly.

"Good, because we need numbers." I said, taking his hands off my shoulders and turning to Magnus and Isabelle. Before I quickly told them what had just happened.

"Sweet, so you can like create new badass runes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Magnus went into protective mode, "We have to call everyone. I'll start working with teleporting everyone here, you two get on your phones or whatever you use and get more people. We have to hurry!" He ran from the room, twitching.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I almost think that he thinks we won't win." She winked at me and left the room.

I was alone with Jace again, slowly I turned toward him. He blinked at looked at his shoes before looking back up to my eyes and smirking.

"So about that kiss." He grinned, stepping close to me.

"Jace," I whispered, my mind becoming clouded as he was so close. I could fell the warmth from his body, "There is going to be a war. I need to start helping to recruit people and not to mention I have this new gift that I need to learn in four days."

Jace just smiled at my quivering voice, "We can waist a minute, can't we?"

I looked him in the eye, "Maybe two." I whispered before his lips descended on mine.

At once, my body was completely warmed by the touch of his soft lips. Jace's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me trapped in his arms, as I placed both my around his neck to pull him closer. _This boy... what is it about this golden boy?_ I thought as he kissed me repeatedly; like he couldn't stop.

There was a sound of a cough, "Look, I'm not trying to ruin the mood or anything, but you two know that there will be lots of time for that. _After_ the war."

Jace and I broke apart and I could feel my cheeks blushing. At the door was Isabelle, I rolled my eyes _of course it was Isabelle. _

"Let us have our fun while we can, Iz." Jace narrowed his eyes at her.

I shook my head at Jace, "She's right. We need to start training. Especially you and your brother." I looked at Isabelle, "Is Simon back yet?"

"I am." Simon walked into the room, "Who are the gothic looking people in the dinning room?" Isabelle started to explain to him what happened.

"The Shadowhunters have already arrived?" Jace asked me quietly.

I nodded, "Magnus can make a portal that teleports people here." I smiled, "Oddly enough it is a very helpful, fast way to travel."

I thought I saw his golden eyes glance to my lips and then back to my eyes, but it was to quick to say anything. There was longing in his eyes, I had to look away before I threw myself at him.

"Why do I miss all of the action?" Simon whined.

"Oh," Jace was still looking at me, "You have no idea how much _action_ you missed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at Jace.

"You obviously caught my utterance," He nodded proudly, "Good."

I rolled my eyes, _now he is just back to being annoying. _"Will you go get your brother?" I asked Jace and then looked at Isabelle, "Are all the shadowhunter's out there trained?" Jace left the room in search of Alec.

"Very much so, yes." Isabelle's eyes glinted in lust, "Some of them have huge muscles, other's are sweaty."

"Perfect." I smiled, then turned to Simon, "I suppose we need to train you as well."

"I have super strength and super speed." Simon rolled his eyes, "I'm practically a superhero."

"What if a demon has your arms around you and your feet are tied up?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Then, I will say the words 'I am not your father'," Simon shrugged, "Maybe that would work."

I smiled at him, motioning him out of the room as we walked to the training room. A few Shadowhunters were admiring our weapons or punching the sand bags hanging from the ceiling. Jace and Alec were standing in the center of the room, watching them.

"Alright," I pulled the the sword-not the Mortal Instruments sword- the spare one I had, "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." Jace rose his hand quickly, winking at me.

I nodded, handing him the hilt of the sword, "Then let's start." I motioned him over to the matts, he followed.

"Don't you need a sword?" Simon asked, looking worried.

Laughing, I shook my head as the other shadowhunters in the room paused what they were doing and watched the show.

"Okay, Jace, attack me."

He looked at me incrediously, "Attack you? But I have this, you need a weapon."

"No, I don't." I replied, "And after I teach you three, you won't either. Trust me." I looked him in the eye, "It's fine."

"And if not?" Jace asked, his gold eyes still concerned.

I pulled a stele out of my jean pocket and showed it to him. Jace nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to attack you now." He gripped the sword tighter. I nodded back.

Jace, slowly at first, whipped the sword to my left side. I didn't even have to move, because the swing was about a foot away from my body. I glared at him.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." I saw in his eyes, he really was trying to protect me. I rolled my eyes, "Jace. I promise that I will be fine, just swing your sword at me as if I were a demon about to posion you."

"You promise?" He asked, looking at me evenly.

"I've been training for years." Jace looked comforted now and swung the sword where I actually had to dodge. I nodded, "Keep going."

As he kept swinging at me, I felt my animal instincts take over as my excitement grew. Soon, as Jace almost hit me in the chest, I had my chance. I rose my foot up and kicked his hand, which held the sword, in turn it caused him the sword to fly in the air and I caught it. Even quicker, I tackled Jace to the ground, holding the sword to his neck.

The shadowhunters watching clapped, congratulating me as Simon and Alec watched, looking relieved.

"Told you." I grinned, my face close to his. The urge to kiss him again was very strong.

"That was impressive." Jace smiled back, now the urge was even stronger. Instead of kissing him though, I stood.

"Now," I turned toward Alec and Simon my excitement dying down, "few things to remember: First, a demon is stupid and will do whatever it can to kill you; spit, lick, produce odors, anything. Don't let that distract you."

As I spoke, Jace stood up and walked next to his brother, watching me closely.

I continued, "Secondly, as you just saw, you don't need a weapon to kill a demon. If it gets knocked out of your hand, do not panic. Third, some common sense stuff; never lose focus, don't turn your back on it, and never, ever blink for too long."

"Blink for too long?" Alec laughed.

"It may sound funny, but don't do it. I promise it could save your life." I told him. "One more tip," I looked directly at Jace, "Don't get cocky. They will fed on it, then fed on you. _If_ you understand what I'm saying."

Simon looked impatient, "If you get too arrogant, think you are going to win, then they will kill you. We get it."

"Okay, then. Next up." I motioned them over to the matts.

Turns out, Alec wanted to be next. After a few hours of training the three equally, and seeing some improvement I took them to the weapons room.

During the two hours, more and more shadowhunters and downworlders showed up, most, I saw, were in the weapons room.

"What are we doing in here?" Simon asked.

"Seeing which weapon works the best with you." I shrugged. "Go find it."

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled, running into the room. "We are going on our first attack, come on!"

"I thought we were going to hit them all at once." Said a Downworlder from the bow and arrow section.

"Magnus found a nest of demons just outside of Idris. Turns out they work for Valentine, lets go." Isabelle pulled on my arm. "Oh! And if you want to go," She said to the Dwonworlders and Shadowhunters, "It's girls only."

"Sweet!" The girls in the room ran out into the hallway and down to the elevator.

A few of the boys asked why it was girls only, but we were already in the hallway after I took one last look at Jace. I dashed into my room, changed quickly, getting all the weapons I could before I walked up to Magnus in the kitchen.

His hands were glowing blue, before him was a clear, moving picture of the demon nest. Which wasn't only demons, but also some shadowhunters.

"Their portal is only five miles away." Magnus said to me, "I've heard a few of them talk about you, about how they want to attack this Institute."

I nodded, "We'll get them."

"Also," He added, "There are shadowhunters positioned two miles away from them, in Sheep Meadow park in Central Park, they are on our side." He moved the picture with his finger as if it were a trackpad, "They haven't attacked because they don't have the numbers. Find them."

Again, I nodded. "Will do. Thanks, Magnus."

He looked over at me, finally, "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will." Magnus smiled, "Just remember that your the most important person, on our side, in this war."

"I'll remember." I couldn't stop myself from hugging him.

He let go of me, "Make sure that Isabelle doesn't do anything stupid either."

I nodded before running out into the hallway, riding the elevator down, and leading the girls off into the direction of the help.

After a few hours walking and Magnus continuing to tell - through earpiece- which way to go. Finally, we approached the tents set up and the shadowhunters that were here to help us. We climbed the small hill and I ducked when a sword was whipped at my head.

"We're the help." I said, grabbing his arm to stop him.

The man smiled, "Well, it's about time you got here."

This man was attractive, but in a weird way. His hair was black as midnight, he had a rugged, thin beard with wonderfully kind dark eyes. He was in his shadowhunting clothes and I smelled the smoke of freshly put on runes.

"Arthur! They're here." The man called into the crowd of all men, I realized with a groan. "I'm James." He said, turning back to us and looking over the group of girls behind me. "Are you the help? Or are you here to exceed my fantasies?"

"James, shut up." Arthur, I guessed, walked up. The man was very tall, he was blonde. His hair falling past his ears in an alluring way, his eyes were piercing blue and his face was beautiful. When he spoke, there was a british accent, "I'm Arthur. Are you Clary?"

"I am." I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, lovely lady." Arthur smiled breathtakingly, I rose my eyebrows, "All girls?"

"All boys?" I replied, in the same skeptical tone as he used.

Arthur smiled, "That's not what I meant." I ignored him and looked at our surroundings.

Arthur's camp was on a huge, massive circular field. Surrounding it were tree-covered mountains that looked very steep.

"Do you have men in those mountains?" I asked him, still looking at them.

"A few." Arthur replied, I nodded realizing his stupidity already.

Did he know how many demons were in the nest just beyond the mountains? Does he know how easily they could attack? As my mind-rant, came to an end with my eyes closed I saw a figure. Not a figure, a shape. A beautiful shape with strict, sharp lines but still curved in the middle. It was a rune. _Whereabouts, _a voice whispered in my head.

"Clary?" A few of the women asked, looking concerned. I shook my head, making a mental note to draw that rune later, and turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." The blonde nodded as a few of his men started to surround him, as if I were about to attack.

"Why did you position here?"

Arthur looked at me as if I were crazy, "Because it is flat, green grounds. Not to mention, the trees have apples and there is a lake just beyond our tents."

"So, because it was easy." I asked, stepping towards him.

Arthur looked wary, "I suppose."

"Are you new to shadowhunting, Arthur?" A part of me didn't want to grill him, because, after all, he was our help and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

"No." He replied.

"Then, you know that probably as we speak," I pointed to the mountains, "Demons and bad shadowhunters are aiming to attack us. Because down here we are basically turkey on Thanksgiving, right out in the open."

"Where do you suggest we move?" Arthur asked, looking defeated.

I pointed to the place we had just come from, "Not far. I just believe it would be more safe if we had trees above us instead of just the open sky."

"That's fair." Arthur nodded, turning to his men. "We are moving! Grab all your weapons, food, water, and all of the tents and follow us!" At once, the men started to move, scurrying to get all of there things in order.

I glanced at the girls and they started to set things up.

"Is it true? What they say about you, miss?" I turned to see a new man. He was as tall as Arthur, but far more muscular. His hair was brown with brown eyes and he looked protective. In his arms and across his back, he held everything he needed.

"What have you heard?" I asked him.

"The tattoo on your arm." He whispered.

I looked at the ground, "I love rumors. They make my job so much easier." I said before walking into the trees and helping to set up camp.

"All boys, do you think we can trust them?" Asked a girl who looked familiar. She was dark-skinned with braids in her hair, she was shorter and looking younger than I was.

"Yeah, they seem alright." I answered her question, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

The girl grinned, "We kind of met. I'm Maia, a werewolf in Luke's pack. I sort of attacked you when I realized who you were."

"Right." I nodded.

"Sorry, about that." Maia didn't look embarrassed.

"Hey, I always say: Why meet someone normally when you can just attack them?" I said, "You know, it breaks the ice."

"There is never an awkward stage." Maia nodded.

"Until you get to this moment," I grinned at her.

As the boys and girls both finished setting up camp, and everyone started to introduce themselves. Which I always thought was a bad idea, after all, we were going off to fight a battle in a mater of minutes, why get to know someone and fear for them when you head off to battle?

"I'm Tony, by the way." The man who asked about my tattoo earlier walked up to me with Arthur and James.

I stared into the trees, "Where did you hear that rumor, Tony?"

He shrugged, "I've known it forever. I think everybody has heard everything." _No, _I thought_, if everybody has heard everything then everyone would be running away screaming. _

"Is it true?" James asked, something about him really got on my nerves.

"Enough, you two. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it," Arthur sat down on the fallen-over tree beside me, "I brought you some bread."

He handed me a large piece of bread along with some water.

"You looked hungry." Arthur shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be handing this out to all your troops?" I asked, fighting against my growling stomach.

"We have enough. In fact," Arthur replied, motioning to several men giving the women food and water. "We have extras."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Arthur."

He nodded, "Eat it. I promise, it's not poisonous."

"I wasn't going to ask." I replied, tearing off a piece and putting it into my mouth. The taste was Heavenly. "That's good."

"Great." Arthur nodded, taking a piece for himself. "When do you think we should attack?"

"In the morning, bright and early." I replied. "Demons are weakest very early in the morning, just after the sun comes up, some can't even come out in the sunlight. Plus, my girls need rest. They've had a long day."

Arthur nodded, "I agree." He stood, "We attack tomorrow at dawn." Arthur walked away from me, going into tent after tent telling people when we were attacking.

After finishing my bread, I walked back into my tent I shared and looked up at at the top of it. Only hoping the demons don't attack us first.

_My dream was about Jace. We were walking, just walking, hand-in-hand down a riverbank. The sun was shinning happily on the bright, summer day. The river's water was sparkling with clear, blue water. All around us; people were scattered, some on lawn chairs, others on picnic blankets- but as for all of them, none of them could see us. _

_ I was smiling while Jace frowned. We sat down together beside the river as I took my shoes off and dipped my feet into the refreshingly cold water. _

_"Clary, this isn't working." Jace said after a moment of comfortable silence. _

_I still smiled, "What's not working?" _

_"Us," He motioned between our two bodies, "Together." _

_That whipped my smile off, "What do you mean?" I thought everything was going great... _

_"It's quite obvious that this is your first relationship," He said, suddenly formal as he let go of my hand, "I think you need to grow and mature." _

_"But, Jace-" I started to cry, Jace stood and walked away. I started to run after him as an arrow was shot through Jace's heart. _

_I caught his falling body. Looking up, ready to kill his attacker and saw that with a smile standing twenty feet away, was Valentine. A bow in his hand. _

I woke sweating and panting from my dream. As to not wake the other girls, I ran from the tent, bringing my weapons along. Finding the same fallen over tree from earlier, I all but fell onto it and put my head in my hands.

_Jace is not dead, Clary. He's not. Valentine is not here. He's not. _I tried to calm myself.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Asked a voice, I turned, it belonged to Maia. She stood beside a tree, watching the branches as they moved gracefully with the wind.

"Bad dream." I replied.

"We're attacking right when the sun comes up." She said, to herself.

"I'm glad you got the message." I said quietly.

Maia looked over at me, "Valentine and Sebastian are to arrogant for their own good. I think that will be what destroys them."

I nodded, "Hopefully."

"I can see why you don't want to be the one to kill either of them." Maia said, moving to lean back against the tree, "You know, them being your family."

"Cold, heartless family members." I whispered.

Maia grinned, "I don't disagree with that, I'm sure they were. I feel bad for you having to live with that for years at a time. How did you get out?"

"I ran away." I shrugged, looking down at the grass.

Maia nodded, "I ran away, too. From my home."

I didn't want to hear her backstory, "So you think that Valentine and Sebastian will be the ones to destroy themselves?"

"Absolutely." She said, "That or they will be too arrogant to think that we can actually beat them, and then we will attack."

"The tortoise and the hare." Clary whispered, mouthed, almost.

"What?" Maia asked. The shadowhunter stood.

"Get some rest, we are attacking at dawn." She said and started to walk away.

"The wolf I turn into," Maia's voice made her pause, "Is tan. Very bronze tan, with black eyes."

I turned to her, looking the girl over, "I'll keep that in mind." I said before walking into my tent.

The next morning, I woke and glanced at my watch. The watch alerted me that it was just after five in the morning. Perfect.

Gently, I shook awake the two girls that I shared the tent with. Isabelle, being one of the girls, almost chopped my arm off and the other, who was named Abigail, groaned unhappily. I met Arthur outside of the tent.

"Good, you're up." Arthur smiled at me, "Good morning."

"Very good morning." I said. "Are you waking people up?"

"Yes, I've pretty much woken everyone. They were grouchy, but as soon as I told them that we were fighting demons today, they perked up."

"Great. Let's get whoever we can fed and then head up."

An hour later, everyone grabbed all of their gear and the warlock from Arthur's side made a portal. Soon, we were in Idris.

As I crossed through the portal, I had to stop walking and just look at the beauty of my hometown. I closed my eyes and smelt the air, cherries. I smiled, it always smelt like cherries.

I opened my eyes back up, seeing the beautiful waterfall with crystal clear water cascading down from the top to bottom. The green grass of the meadow, the flowers, and the insects buzzing around their home happily. My smile widened as I continued to walk up the hill which would lead from beauty to destruction.

We stayed low to the ground, just in case any spies were up, and we were cautious with our footing. A mistake in your footing and you could break an ankle in a hole or slid back down the mountain from the slippery leaves.

The sun was just beginning to rise, they sky was just a navy blue as Magnus told me that we were close.

"Everyone, get down." I whispered as the man beside me, started to pass it along the line of people.

I could not of picked a better time to warn them, because just as we all crouched, acid was being fired at us from the foreground. The acid was obviously from demons but the question was, what kind? And also, where were they?

We didn't have much time to think as two acid shoots hit Tony and Abigail, immediately they started to writhe around and scream in agony. I saw red.

"Clary, no!" Magnus yelled in my ear, but it was too late.

Standing up, clearly seeing the two demons with two heads and forty teeth. They were spider-like creatures that looked like that had mutated with a bird, black, leathery skin haunted their frame as their yellow eyes focused on me.

Before they could do anything, however, I threw my dagger at them. Quickly, I moved and ducked behind another tree, more acid fired shot at me as the tree started to burn to the ground. A few shadowhunters threw there weapons at the soulless beings, guarding me, helping me as I ran to Abigail and Tony.

When I reached the two victims, I saw that Tony had been hit in the face. His nose had already been burned off, in place now just a black hole with blood bursting out of it, as the acid worked on his eyes next. I wanted to help him, but there were somethings a healing Rune couldn't fix.

Abigail's hand clenched at my arm as I realized she had only been hit in the shoulder. I let her squeeze the life out of my hand as I draw a Rune on her throat, which is the closet place I can get to her heart without undressing her. The Rune's effects are instantaneous as she starts to breath normally, but then the acid on her skin runs up to her throat and covers the Rune. In a second, the Rune was gone and so was she.

Faintly, I noticed Arthur and James coming to look at their lost people.

"Don't let it touch you!" I yelled to the two men and to everyone, "Runes won't help it!"

I finished, throwing another dagger in the face of the spider-bird demon who had come up behind us. The demon folded on itself, dying, going back down to Hell.

"Keep down. Don't let the acid touch you." I said to the men before moving again.

After a long, heated battle the bird-spider demons were finally dead. We rejoiced for a second, before seeing the next wave of demons. The only positive was that they were not acid firing demons, but just normal non acid firing demons.

The men and women on our side, that were still alive, rushed towards the demons. We fought hand to hand as I pulled out my swords, turning into my animalistic side that loved to fight. My sword was knocked out of my hand as I fought another shadowhunter, but before he could hit me again I knocked him out with a kick to the head. Taking his spear in the process.

As soon as I took it, I was knocked down again. The man looked like Alec. His hair was black, eyes were brown, and his skin was tanned. He rose a dagger as if to end my life, but then his eyes caught mine and he recognized me.

"Clarissa Morgensten." He whispered. "Just think if I kill you. Think about what everyone would think." He threatened to kill me, but there was fear behind his eyes.

I used the fear against him, "Do it. Kill me, you'll go home a hero." A werewolf suddenly picked up and threw the man off of her. I stood up, quickly glancing at my savior - a tanned skinned wolf with black eyes. I smiled at it before turning my back and continuing to fight.

The battle ended fairly quickly after that, as soon as we found the leader; we ended him. Then, we checked over the dead, burying the ones we could and helping the injured back to the campsite.

Jace:

Just as we made our way to the campsite and through the portal, the girl's and boy's troops made their way down the mountain. My eyes searched for Clary.

She wasn't with Isabelle, who was now in Magnus's arms. She wasn't helping the injured and she was not one of the injured, which settled my erratically beating heart for a moment. Then, with a sigh of relief, there she was.

Her face had dried blood, mud, and dirt on it which made her green eyes pierce and she still looked so beautiful. She scowled at the ground as she walked next to a tall, blonde man who was also frowning.

"Morgensten!" One man called out after he hugged a crying women, I guessed was his wife.

Clary didn't look up, the blonde beside her did, however.

"What do we do now?" He yelled as Clary closed her eyes, continuing to walk.

"We obviously need to attack Valentine! Before he kills anyone else." Another screamed as the first man agreed.

"Let us rest, shadowhunter." The blonde beside Clary said.

"Arthur! We must attack, while we still have a chance!" The first man replied. Clary opened her eyes back up as they stopped a few yards away from the two men.

"You and everyone else here need to rest." Arthur said calmly, "The adrenaline in your veins makes you want to fight again. Rest, we will decide later."

"Why should we rest when we have the numbers here? Arthur, do you want more dead and injured?" The second man asked, loudly so everyone could hear, "We must call Valentine here!"

Clary looked up at the two men, as if they were insane, "You want me to bring _him here_?" She spread her arms out motioning to everyone, "Where there is children, injured shadowhunters, and pregnant women? We are in the heart of Idris. He can't take this place."

One of the men's hand jutted out and grabbed her arm; another pulled up her sleeve, took a stele, and tried to draw the 'Come' rune on her arm. Nothing happened, her tattoo didn't move. Nothing.

Clary rose her eyebrows mockingly, "You're not blood." She said as she took her arm out of his hand, "Why do you expect it to work?"

She turned her back and walked away without another word. The redhead disappeared inside of a tent.

Clary:

As soon as I sat down on the make-shift bed inside my tent, the word _whereabouts _was being whispered in my head multiple times. Against my will, my stele was pulled out of my boot and I drew the rune inside my head, onto my skin.

My eyes closed as the rune finished and I saw everything, but nothing at all. I was suddenly in a black space, nothing but darkness going in all directions. But then, blue mists in the form of people popped up. Suddenly, I could see their names, heights, ages, occupations, and abilities.

I knew exactly where everyone was. I saw every last one of every shadowhunter in and around Idris. For example: The blue mist standing outside my tent was Jace his hand reaching to pull back the cloth door and enter my temporary home, Magnus was outside speaking to Arthur, Alec, and Isabelle about what plans we need to make, Simon was making sure Maia was alright.

As I opened my eyes, the darkness went away and I could see normally again. Intrigued, I shut my eyes again to look for more people. A few men were walking into a bar, women were going into their tents saying how they wished they had showers, Sebastian was strolling down a hill with thousands of demons coming right towards us...

I bolted up from my bed and out of my tent door.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the clip hanger but it was getting really long! Last chapter is next!


End file.
